Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul 鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: There are many other types of fighters who are more than capable of handling the most dangerous of Demons, but one stood out the most that even the Hashiras would even be surprised if they met any one of the members in real life, that group was called "Kaen". Swordmens who are capable of summoning forth Monsters and Beasts as their kin to fight alongside and exterminate the Demons.
1. Chapter 1:- Once Upon A Time

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 1:- Once Upon A Time

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

"The Great Flame of Homura Kabuki'O. A magical and powerful source of light that shielded us from the monsters that lurk within the darkness, but even such flames cannot protect us from the powerful Demons that hunger for our kind. For thousands of years, we have faced threats such as war against other nations but never against something this horrific. The Demons..." -A man was heard narrating as there was nothing but a black screen in front of the persona, nothing but darkness and the sound of sparks of fire were heard quietly from a distance of the persona-

"Homura Kabuki'O was a powerful Priest of both Dark and Light, he served both the Humans and the Demons, maintaining the peace of our country and people. We granted security and support for the Demons during the day as they would fight alongside us during the great catastrophic war during the night and protected many of our people from assassins and raiders but everything changed after the great Homura-sama was killed by his own pupil. Kibutsuji Muzan, a powerful Demon who has the power to grant powers of Demons to Humans and spread his kin. Kibutsuji feared Homura-sama's powerful flames of Holy Light, fearing that the Demon Uprising will be put to a halt if the Great Flame was not put down, so the Demon killed his partner in his sleep and let his people lose within region of the North of Japan, slaughtering and turning people in Demons, over millions had turned and died on that day but...Nobody gave up. A group of high ranking Samurais and fighters gathered together and formed multiple groups of fighters to retaliate the Demon forces around Japan." -The sound of a little bell ring was heard within the darkness along with the breath of someone could be heard-

"The first group of exterminators were known as the Pillars, powerful swordsmen that had mastered the power of the Breathing Techniques of many elements. The Pillars are the nine most potent swordsmen among the Demon Slayers who sustain the Demon Slaying Corps. Those who are of lower rank may be killed at a frightening rate, as each Pillar possesses a distinct breath style which is learned from a cultivator or developed through extreme training. The group is overseen by the leader of Demon Slaying Corps, Kagaya Ubuyashiki. The second group of exterminators are known as the Fountains, endless number of animal whisperers that communicate with the animals around them for massive communication around Japan or to enforce safety of the streets and roads in Villages and cities with dogs and cats and even birds, the leader of the Animal Protection Corps is unknown as the man has never once stepped foot outside of his mansion but operates his Corps like a General leading an army to war. The last group of exterminators were kept hidden from the public and from the people of the Demon Slaying Corps and the Fountains, this group is called the "Kaen", no known information about the group as of yet as their tactics in battle are known to be "illegal" to most part of the country, each group controls a certain region of Japan but would come across one another when facing Demons, but the meetings rarely occur and rarely lasts as some of the fighters may have been killed or gone before they could've met.."

-The sound of a woman's breathing was heard along with the sound of a heartbeat was heard. The girl opened her eyes slowly and was greeted with a bright light up in the sky as she was lying on the ground and was looking up at the full moon, her sword broken in half and the sleeves of her uniform, torn apart, she was bleeding down from her head to her arms as she was very weak, she is a petite girl with pale skin and large, compound-looking eyes that do not possess pupils, only a haze of gradient purple iris that becomes darker the lower it goes, which makes her eyes appear similar to those of bugs. She has short hair that fades from black into dark purple, fastened at the back of her head with a white and purple butterfly ornament, with split ear-length bangs that rise a little away from her head before they fall down to frame her face, two thinner chin-length strands below them. The girl blinked as she took a deep breath and exhaled but was unable to move her body, she shifted her eyes to the side and saw that she was surrounded by hundreds to thousands of Demons within the forest-

"Ah...Is this how I die..? Not being able to do anything in the end? Wanting to fight and protect the people from harm...? Is it because I am so weak? It must be so...Ugh...This is so frustrating... I hate this and I hate myself..." -The girl thought to herself as she could see the cold air of her breath but it was then she felt a warm sensation of heat going down her hair to her skin-

"Perhaps you can try a different way of fighting instead of doing it on your own? I feel your hot passion for killing the Demons but it is not the right way." -The sound of a man's voice could be heard as the girl's eyes widened when she saw a bright yellowish orange star up above in the sky, the bright light was coming towards the girl and was getting closer through each passing second, the demons did not pay any attention to the light as their minds and attentions were all on the girl. As one Demon reach its hand out towards the girl, his entire arm was ignited in fire and as his arm was on fire, all of the Demons around the area were shocked and surprised as over a few dozens demons that were around the girl got caught in fire as well and were being burned alive. The girl was in complete shock as she couldn't even feel the heat around her despite that the flames were only inches away from touching her, she blinked for a second and turned her head as she saw a man appeared before her eyes as he had landed from the sky and was wearing an Extermination uniform with a bit of metal-armour on him-

Girl: W-Who are you?

Man: Hagakure! Hagakure Onimaru! -The man turned and looked at the girl with a big smile on his face. The man had long black hair with streaks of red lines going down the back of his hair. He squatted down to the girl and held her hand and lifted her up. The girl's eyes widened after feeling the warmth on his palm that was being transferred to her body and was giving her energy and was healing her wounds-

Girl: Th-Thank you Hagakure-san.

Onimaru: Just call me "Onimaru", it's simpler.

Girl: I see, well thank you very much for the assistance, she looked up at the male with a calm smile on her face as she was holding onto both of his hands with hers as the two were surrounded by a wall of fire that were keeping the demons away, as the fire disappeared, the Demons roared and screamed as they were moving closer to the two- I'm sorry for the late introduction, I am a Tsuguko. Kochou Shinobu is my name.

Onimaru: It's a pleasure to meet you, Kochou-san! -He said with a confident and strong smile on his face as Shinobu felt relieved to see his smile-

Shinobu: So what is the mission now?

Onimaru: To be honest, it is quite uncertain. I came here on my own free will.

Shinobu: So your mission is uncertain?

Onimaru: Indeed it is. But I assure you that you will no longer be hurt!

Shinobu: Oh? Are you saying that I am not capable of fighting these Demons? Even without my sword, I can still fight.

Onimaru: No! It is my duty to protect those who are not capable of living any longer! -The man in light steel armour that had flame like designs on his clothes were seen drawing out a long Katana that was glowing red like a Blood Moon, steam could be seen coming out of the man's mouth and nostrils as his black hair began to glow slightly in red and his eyes shined bright blue like the moon as both he and the girl were surrounded by hundreds to thousands of Demons within a forest- Burn! My Soul! My power! Let my blade soar greater then the Great Flame of Homura Kabuki'O! Summon forth the Beast of Fire! The Sengoku Dragon! The Emperor of Flames! RISE! The Sengoku Dragon! Souldragon!

-As the man shouted loudly, up above in the sky, the sky shone brightly like the Sun was rising as a meteor came crashing down from the clouds, the flames were so bright as many of the Demons within the area were being turned into ash as the flame was behind Onimaru and was moving. Shinobu looked at the flame that was in front of her as Onimaru stood in front of her, the flame took shape of a giant armoured dragon that was holding onto a long spear and once the flame extinguished, the dragon roared loudly into the air-

Onimaru: This is my bond! This is my Great Flame! My Inextinguishable Fire that will purge this pitiful world from the Demons! Souldragon!

-As the giant dragon roared and flew into the forest, it began slicing through the demons with its spear and sword and was igniting all nearby demons, Shinobu was paying close attention to both Onimaru and the dragon's and noticed that their flames were not burning the grass and the trees, the flames were only hurting the demons and Souldragon's attacks were phasing through the trees like a ghost moving through solid objects, she would look at her palms and saw that the dirt and blood that she was covered in were completely gone and that she no longer felt the cold wind going down her spine, instead she felt a warm relaxing heat within her body-

"Ahh.. This sensation of heat, it feels...So good. It almost feels as if I am taking a hot medicinal bath in the Hot Springs. These are not flames of anger, these are flames of compassion and kindness." -Shinobu thought to herself as she watched both Onimaru and Souldragon fight but in a blink of an eye, the two had appeared before her very eyes and were standing right in front of her-

Shinobu: Eh? W-What happened?

Onimaru: Purge has been completed. -He said as he clapped his hands twice and placed his palms together and closed his eyes as Souldragon followed and did the same as both the dragon and Onimaru would then begin to pray in quiet-

Shinobu: Y-You're praying for the Demons?

Onimaru: -He opened his eyes and looked at Shinobu with a heartwarming smile on his face- Yes, they deserve to be prayed to as well.

Shinobu: I do not understand, they are Demons, murderers that killed many of our people, our friends and family, why do you pray for them?

Onimaru: That's a question that I get quite a lot! Hahaha! -He laughed and walked up to Shinobu as he placed a hand on the girl's head as he patted her head lightly and comfortably- That is because, all Demons were once Humans too and deserve to rest in peace just like everyone else.

"I see it now...He's just like my sister...Always pitying the demons and praying for them, helping anyone in need while exterminating them at the same time. Ah...So this is how the world wants to do it, huh? Bring me a man who is similar to my deceased sister. How infuriating.." -She thought to herself as she had a smile on her face but she would then get poke on the nose by Onimaru as she got shock in surprise as she look up at Onimaru and covered her nose as she blushed slightly-

Shinobu: H-How rude!

Onimaru: Hahaha! I apologise but I couldn't help myself! You were feeling down for a moment there, you feel frustrated don't you?

Shinobu: Eh? -Confused, she wondered how he knew that she was feeling angry-

Onimaru: Perhaps I reminded you of someone you disliked or I have reminded you of some harsh traumatic memories, and I am sorry for that but there is one thing that I can tell you!

Shinobu: Oh? And what might that be?

Onimaru: If you ever feel anguish and upset about your own failure, try and look at the bright side and see how far you've gone in your life! The people you met, the friends you made and the family you had! -As Onimaru said to Shinobu, the girl couldn't help but feel so surprised as she began to tear up as she was reminded back of her family and her sister, she was touched by what Onimaru said as she would walk up to the man and place her face on the man's uniform and cried on his uniform as the man comforted her by rubbing her back and hair softly and lightly-

-Hours later as morning came, the sight of Shinobu and Onimaru were seen walking out of the forest together with Souldragon behind their backs-

Shinobu: The crow didn't come today.

Onimaru: The crow? Oh your messenger! Maybe that's your bird? -He said as he pointed up ahead as Shinobu looked up ahead and saw a Crow with a butterfly bow tied around its neck flying towards the group as the crow landed right Souldragon's horn on the helmet and began to speak-

Crow: Kaw! Kaw! Kochou Shinobu! You are asked to head to the Soul Estate in the North!

Shinobu: The Soul Estate?

Onimaru: I can guide you there.

Shinobu: I-It's alright, I can head there on my own.

Onimaru: Nonsense~ Allow me to assist you! -He said as he grabbed Shinobu and princess carried her as he jumped up and landed right on Souldragon's shoulder- Alright! My mighty Sengoku Dragon! Lead on!

-The Crow cawed loudly as it flew off of the dragon's helmet and flew towards the North as the dragon roared loudly and flew up into the sky and flew towards the North and as both Onimaru and Shinobu were on Souldragon's back, Shinobu was holding onto Onimaru's body-

Shinobu: May I ask a question?

Onimaru: Hmm?

Shinobu: What are you?

Onimaru: A Human!

Shinobu: N-No! I mean, are you a Demon Slayer as well? I've never seen you before!

Onimaru: I'm not exactly good at explaining these sort of things to people, it would be much better if I just show you!

Shinobu: Huh? Wha-?! AHH! -She screamed in panic and shock as Souldragon began to flew even faster towards the estate that was not far-

-As the dragon flew through the clouds and the sight of a large capital city that is surrounded by large mountains was seen, music could be heard from below as the dragon flew down to the entrance of the main capital building at the very end of the city and the sound of the Geishas were heading singing happily with the large crowd of people within the city hall as they were singing the song "Zenryoku Batankyu"-

"It's an emergency! I know you're busy young man,

But the world is going crazy all over!

Taking great care when face to face,

Your youthful life = a flurry of falling petals!

Always sobbing, and oh so lazy,

You've got a tear-jerking trendiness.

A circle, triangle, and square later… it's see you again tomorrow!

Go for it! Passing out with all your might!

Tonight you'll be sleeping like a baby!

But back to eager attention at the signal,

You do everything with flying colors!

No matter the night, the sun will always rise again.

So let's go – now's the time – let's dive right in!

Suddenly non-REM dreaming,

Rolling around like a stray cat,

In this generally perfect society,

Where the title is: Osamatsu-san!

Young man, taking it easy for eternity,

You tumble through the flow of time.

Infatuated by a natural beam,

Your passion = violent fluctuation!

If you say it like this… say it like that…

It's sort of like a party cracker!

So grab your knife and fork – it's time to dig in!

What's up?! Why cause so much confusion!

What's it truly supposed to be?

A real, aggressive beat –

Getting it just right in a tight circle!

When it comes to this, we're better off dancing!

Alright, let's go! It's not far, so start steppin'!

It's a naughty, strong arm emotion!

In fact, it's even a bit sluggish.

I don't really get how I'm supposed to forget it,

But tomorrow's still on track to be sunny wonderful!

Those kinds of dreams… those kinds of wishes…

Will likely be granted in one of our coming futures.

So it might be best to sleep while we wait.

C'mon, let's go! Right here and now – let's bust right in!

Go for it! Passing out with all your might!

A tiredly prompt dispersion!

Being so earnest, our problems are nothing?

Then put on another triumphant look – bwahaha!

This feeling is always the same – long ago and even now,

But just let me have my fun!

Nonetheless non-REM dreaming,

Rolling around again tonight,

Thus we have a flipside variety –

I'm so satisfied, Osamatsu-san!"

Shinobu: Music? Such strange music.

Onimaru: Hahaha! Welcome to the Soul Estate, this is where everyone is free to do whatever they wish to do! Apart from committing crime of course~ -He would stop walking with Shinobu as he covered her path- Hold on, we got company.

Shinobu: Hmm? Oh? What is that? -The sight of a purple clad demon that was a tall as a building was seen as it had the apparel of a monk along with a spider-like mask on its face and spider limbs on its back as there were smaller monsters besides it-

Onimaru: Youjutsushi Yakumo.

Shinobu: Youjutsushi? A necromancer?

Onimaru: A strong one too. -Souldragon growled at the sight of the demon-

Shinobu: But it's day time, how is it possible that they are are not burning alive?

Onimaru: As I said before, it's better if I show you what I am. Souldragon, use your Consecutive Blade! -The dragon roared as it pointed its spear at the demon and flew towards it as the demon charged with its group of monsters and as the two giants were about to clash, they stopped as the sound of a man's voice was heard from a distance as he shouted, commanding the demon to stop as Souldragon also stopped- Haha! Afraid that you might lose again, Hanzou?

Hanzou: To be frank, I'd rather not summon out a new purple Spirit, it takes a lot of time. -The sight of a man standing on top of a building's roof. He had his mouth covered up as the man was dressed up in a ninja's outfit, he had orange eyes and long purple hair as he would then teleport in front of Onimaru and Shinobu- I could never defeat Souldragon in a one-on-one match after all, it wouldn't be fair for me.

Onimaru: Then keep practising my friend! Haha!

Hanzou: -He turned and saw the petite and adorable girl who was standing besides Onimaru- Oho? You found a concubine or possibly a wife to take in?

Shinobu: C-Concubine? Wife? -She blushed slightly but maintained her cool as she simply smiled-

Onimaru: Not at all, I brought her here because she has a mission here.

Hanzou: I see, well it is a pleasure to meet you, miss. I am Akatsuki Hanzou.

Shinobu: I am Kochou Shinobu, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Akatsuki-sama.

Hanzou: Please, just call me "Hanzou", formalities does not suit us, especially in this city.

"He's just like Onimaru-san, he prefers to be called out by his first name, how odd." -Shinobu thought to herself quietly as she nodded to what Hanzou had said-

Hanzou: So how was your mission, Onimaru-dono?

Onimaru: Like what the information had stated, a horde of demons within the forest of the South, enough to overwhelm an entire city in just a night.

Hanzou: Did it take long for you to send them off?

Onimaru: Not at all, it was thanks to Shinobu-san for delaying them after all. -He said as he turned and smiled at the girl as Hanzou looked at Shinobu and also smiled at her. The girl felt shy from the compliment-

Shinobu: I-I did nothing of he sort, Onimaru-san, I was just doing my duty as a Demon Slayer.

Hanzou: Well you certainly did a good job- W-Wait...What did you say your name was?

Shinobu: Kochou Shinobu.

Hanzou: Eh? K-Kochou? Y-You mean, you are Kochou Kanae's younger sister?

Shinobu: Hmm? You know my sister?

Hanzou: O-Onimaru-dono! Y-You brought her here?! Of all places?! -He turned to the black haired male and was panicking-

Onimaru: Of course, she had a mission here. The crow said that her next mission was to come here, nothing else after that~

Hanzou: K-Kanae-san's younger sister! SHE IS KANAE-SAN'S YOUNGER SISTER!

Onimaru: Yes of course.

Hanzou: And you knew?!

Onimaru: Yes I did! -He said with a confident smile on his face-

Shinobu: I-I'm sorry but am I causing trouble?

Hanzou: Not at all! In fact, it is a blessing from the Gods that you are here! After all this time!

Shinobu: I do not understand..

Onimaru: Shinobu-san, have you ever wondered why you've never ranked up to become a Pillar?

Shinobu: Yes, do you know why?

Onimaru: Indeed I do. That is why you are here.

Shinobu: What do you mean?

Onimaru: Your sister is still alive. Strong and healthy as ever too.

Shinobu: N-Nee-san is alive...? But I saw her die right in front of my very eyes! She cannot possibly be alive!

Onimaru: Pillars cannot die that easily, my dear friend, especially when there is a "Kaen" around, no one dies that easily.

Shinobu: "Kaen"?

Onimaru: Come on in, we'll explain everything once we're inside.

Shinobu: Eh?! -She was forced to enter the large building in front of her as Hanzou and Onimaru entered the building with her-

-And as the group entered the building, Souldragon disappeared and turned into flames that disappeared in thin air as Yakumo would get absorbed by a portal below its feet-

"After facing near death, I met a powerful man who miraculously saved my life and proclaimed that my sister is still alive... A man along with his subordinate who can summon these monsters out to fight, I do not understand anything...This is going to be problematic..." -The sound of Shinobu speaking was heard as she narrated her thoughts-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Onimaru and Hanzou are based on actual units of cards in two different card games?


	2. Chapter 2:- The Great Flame

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 2:- The Great Flame

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

-Up above the castle, within the top levels, the sight of a girl sitting up on a bed was seen as there was a knock on the door as the girl would turn to the door-

Girl: Yes?

Onimaru: Kanae, may I enter?

Kanae: Maru-chan~ Of course you can!

-The man slid the door open and was on his knees as he was sitting down-

Onimaru: I came to check on you! -He said with a warm smile on his face- How are your wounds?

Kanae: The doctor said that it is going steadily. What about your mission? How did it go?

Onimaru: It went very well! Although the information was speaking the truth about thousands of Demons gathering within that forest.

Kanae: Oh my, it must've been dangerous.

Onimaru: Somewhat, but I had help.

Kanae: Hmm? Did you summon another War Dragon?

Onimaru: No no~ Souldragon was all I needed but I am quite certain that you will be quite pleased with who I met in the forest.

Kanae: Huh? -She tilted her head in confusion as Onimaru scooted over to the side slightly and Shinobu would appear as she walked by and stood next to Onimaru. Kanae gasped as her eyes widened at the sight of Shinobu-

Shinobu: Nee-san..

Kanae: Shinobu-chan! -She teared up as she would quickly get out of her bed and walk towards her sister, after a few steps, she nearly tripped but Hanzou appeared right besides Kanae and helped her before she fell and walked her towards her younger sister and once Kanae reached her sister, the two would hug each other tightly-

-Moments later after the sisters had their reunion, the four gathered together in the room and began speaking together as Shinobu asked many questions to her sister and Onimaru-

Shinobu: H-How is it possible that you're still alive? I saw you die right in front of me.

Kanae: I fainted from the deep wound and I would have died from blood loss but if it weren't for Maru-chan, I would have certainly died on that day.

Shinobu: Onimaru-san? He saved you? But I didn't feel his presence nor did I see him there.

Onimaru: Technically, I was but was not there. I had one of my Spirits there to watch over the situation, since I heard that the Pillars do not get along all that well.

Shinobu: That does not explain how she lived.

Onimaru: The flames heated the wound up and sealed it, assuring that she wouldn't die of blood loss.

Shinobu: Flames? You used fire to save her life then?

Kanae: He did, and now I am in his debt. -She said with a caring and heartwarming smile on her face as she turned to Onimaru-

Onimaru: Don't worry about it, Kanae! All that matters is that you're alive and healthy. As long as you avoid fighting, you'll be fine in no time.

Kanae: That's right.

Shinobu: And what about Kanao?

Hanzou: Ah, the younger adopted sister! Do not worry about her, Shinobu-dono. I had one of my demons watching over her and protecting her as we speak. By the time she can start her training, you'll already be a Pillar by then.

Shinobu: M-Me, a Pillar? But how? My sister is still alive.

Onimaru: With the right commands and words, we can make you a proper Pillar in no time, I just hope Kagaya-sama understands the situation we are in.

Shinobu: Are we facing a problem?

Onimaru: There have been signs of hordes of Demons gathering around all of the forests and caves around the country and many people are dying just because they think it's a good idea to fight back.

Kanae: That is why, Shinobu-chan. I have a mission for you and you only.

Shinobu: Yes?

Kanae: I want you to follow Maru-chan and learn from him. Perhaps the fighting techniques that I have been teaching you may not suit you but you could learn a lot from him. especially when it comes to medical support.

Shinobu: Medicine?

Hanzou: Onimaru-dono is medical expert, he knows everything from top to bottom when it comes to medicine!

Shinobu: Interesting.

Kanae: It wasn't just his flames that saved me, it was his years of studying and his knowledge of herbs that was able to save me from Doma.

-Shinobu turned to look at Onimaru and saw how close he and Kanae were, she came to realise that she found a true Hero, a man of his word and a true Swordsman of hope-

Shinobu: Hagakure Onimaru-san, would you please accept me as one of your students? -She asked as the girl bowed down to Onimaru-

Onimaru: The training will be tough.

Shinobu: Nothing is too tough to handle.

Onimaru: You'll get hurt.

Shinobu: That s normal to me. -She said as she would raise her head at the man and as she raised her head, the man smiled at her and patted her head lightly as she tried to keep her cool but she couldn't help but blush-

Onimaru: Then we will begin our training tomorrow on sunrise.

Shinobu: Yes, Sir!

Onimaru: Hahaha! I like her spirit, Kanae. She reminds me of you.

Kanae: Jeez, stop saying such embarrassing things!

-Moments later, both Onimaru and Shinobu left the building and went off to the city streets as the man brought the girl around for a tour while Hanzou and Kanae stayed behind-

Hanzou: "Hagakure", huh? He's still using that name.

Kanae: We cannot question him, it is the only way to avoid attracting too much attention to himself is he were to use his real family name.

Hanzou: I understand, but what if Kibutsuji knows?

Kanae: The time will come soon enough, Hanzou-chan. Now it's still too early to speak about such an event.

Hanzou: I see... I hope Onimaru-dono takes good care of that girl too, I see a lot of potential in her.

Kanae: Shinobu-chan will become a great doctor, she will not disappoint any one of us.

Hanzou: And what about the other Pillars? If they find out about our existence?

Kanae: They may certainly try to kill us all, which includes me, but considering Shinobu-chan and Maru-chan, I'm fairly certain that the two would be fine.

Hanzou: Oh? You're that confident in your sister?

Kanae: She's always been light on her feet~

-In the city streets as both Shinobu and Onimaru were walking together, many of the civilians greeted Onimaru-

Man 1: Onimaru-sama! Welcome back home!

Onimarau: Thank you!

Woman 1: Maru-chan! Come by the shop tonight, we have the special ramen prepared for you!

Onimaru: I'll try my best. -He said with a warm smile on his face as he waved to the people while Shinobu was walking besides him-

Shinobu: You are blessed with such wonderful people around you, how did you do it?

Onimaru: Do what?

Shinobu: Make all of this.

Onimaru: What made you think that I created this city?

Shinobu: You cannot lie to me~ It's obvious that you made this city for a purpose, and that flame is just like yours. -She said as she was standing in front of Onimaru and was pointing behind her back towards a giant fire fountain that was creating a large flame that was neither hot nor dangerous as people gathered around it and prayed towards the flame-

Onimaru: The Great Flame of Homura Kabuki'O. This sacred flame is a holy relic of this city's former leader and master, who died shortly after the Great Catastrophic War.

Shinobu: The Great Flame. I heard of it before, my parents once told me stories about it.

Onimaru: -He chuckled softly and patted the girl's shoulder as he walked ahead and Shinobu followed- Any stories you heard from your parents are all true, but these are but legends and myths, nothing historical and beneficial.

Shinobu: I do not understand.

Onimaru: Have you ever heard of "The War of Amatsu"?

Shinobu: No, I have not. What is it about?

Onimaru: A man who went by the name of: "Amatsu" was known for his power and leadership of his army. The man was fearless and dangerous, but he had a great sense of justice, protecting those who are weak but will kill those who only seek for evil. Decaes ago, Amatsu purged the entirety of Owari and Kyo from the foreigners who were seeking dominance over the country, he killed millions of people on that day and liberated our country and freed our people, but upon doing so, the Demons awoken and began slaughtering our people. It was the same moment when Kibutsuji Muzan made his move and killed Homura Kabuki'O.

Shinobu: Is this "Amatsu", still alive?

Onimaru: Indeed he is. Still breathing, still healthy as ever but missing.

Shinobu: He is missing?

Onimaru: He disappeared shortly after the Demons wiped out his army in a blink of an eye. Can't blame the man, he lost millions of strong willed soldiers right before he could even do anything about it.

Shinobu: But what does this have to do with the Great Flame of Kabuki'O?

Onimaru: Kabuki'O was the father of Amatsu.

Shinobu: The father?!

Onimaru: Yes. Shortly after Kabuki'O was killed, Amatsu ran and went into hiding and nobody knows what happened to him after that.

Shinobu: But you just said that he is still alive.

Onimaru: Indeed he is, because the Great Flame would disappear if the son died. This flame is the heart of Amatsu. If he dies, the flame would be extinguished.

Shinobu: I see, I guess that makes sense, but what was this Amatsu like? Did you ever meet him before?

Onimaru: Well, I have met him. But...

Shinobu: But?

Onimaru: I'd rather not say, I'm sorry but it is personal.

Shinobu: I see, I apologise for prying into your life..

Onimaru: -He saw the girl's smile fading away as he began to start worrying- Ah! D-Don't worry about it, come come! I'll bring you to a nice place!

Shinobu: A nice place?

Onimaru: Indeed, how do you fare sweets?

Shinobu: I guess I do not mind them.

Onimaru: Excellent!

-Onimaru would then bring Shinobu to a small restaurant that served sweets as their main courses, without even saying anything, ice cream, sweet puffs and cakes were brought to his table and were given to Shinobu without a second thought-

Shinobu: Oh my. But I didn't even order.

Onimaru: These are normally my usual sets that I'd order when I'm around, go on, try some~ -He said as he smiled at Shinobu and had a bite of the sweet puff-

Shinobu: R-Right, thank you for the meal then. -She said as she clapped her hands together and prayed for a second as she would take the chopsticks besides her and take a bite off of the puff and after having a bite, her eyes widened as she gasped in shocked- This...This is delicious!

Onimaru: I know right?! I don't know how they came up with this but they said they got the idea from the westerners.

Shinobu: I could have this all day!

Onimaru: You could get fat, you know? -He said as he smug at Shinobu as the girl would look over to him and smiled at him evilly-

Shinobu: Onimaru-san, you know it's not good to talk about a maiden's weight, right?

Onimaru: Yes, I am fully aware of it, but it's a fun joke after all! Hahaha! -He laughed joyfully as Shinobu was taken aback from his laughter as she would forget about what he said and chuckled with him-

Shinobu: Hehe, jeez. You're so obnoxious. But that makes you somewhat charming~ -She said to Onimaru as she winked at him and the male got somewhat flustered as he chuckled and smiled back at her-

-Moments later as night came, Shinobu was in the same bedroom with her sister as the two were sharing a room together-

Shinobu: Such a beautiful city. -She said as she was at the balcony of the room and was looking at the city and saw its bright lights-

Kanae: It really is gorgeous. Would you like to live here?

Shinobu: In fact I would. I would really love to, it's a peaceful place, out of conflict and death.

Kanae: Yes, and the moutains and entrances are all covered with Wisteria trees, keeping the Demons out. We are completely safe here.

Shinobu: But I have never heard of this city during my training days, why was that?

Kanae: This city is technically illegal, it was not meant to exist and the Pillars along with the Demon Slaying Corp must not know of this place.

Shinobu: Why is that?

Kanae: The Kaen and the Pillars have not been getting along for the past few years and were in constant conflict after the Demons started their rampage, years ago. Now that the Pillars are in charge of exterminating the Demons, the Kaen can only watch from the sidelines and protect what is necessary. You must not tell anyone of this place, okay Shinobu-chan?

Shinobu: I will. The secret is safe with me, Nee-san.

Kanae: But do be careful, once your training starts, it will be harsher than mine.

Shinobu: I know what I must do, Nee-san, so don't worry about me.

Kanae: Please take care of yourself.

Shinobu: I will! -She said with a smile on her face as she hugged her sister-

-As morning came, Shinobu and Onimaru were in the garden that was behind the main capital. Shinobu drew out her sword and pointed it at the man in front of her while Onimaru was distracted with a few number of butterflies around him, he would then turn his attention to Shinobu as the butterflies would then fly away as Onimaru drew out a crimson sword from his waist and got into a fighting stance-

Onimaru: Your training now begins, Shinobu-san!

Shinobu: Right! -The two charged towards each other as they swung their swords strongly at each other while Hanzou and Kanae watched the two train from the inside of the building-

Hanzou: With Onimaru-dono's care, Shinobu-dono will become a magnificent swordsman.

Kanae: And she will be properly raised and trained by a perfect master of the most strongest and ancient arts of swordsmanship.

-As Onimaru swung his sword at Shinobu, the girl jumped back and dodged the attack and revealed a powerful gust of red flames that came out of his sword. Shinobu jumped up in the air and twirled as she grasped onto her blade tightly and swung her sword at Onimaru and as she did, a large number of beautiful butterflies would gather around her as they followed her movement-

Shinobu: Be prepared, Onimaru-san!

Onimaru: Come at me then, Shinobu-san!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story took place before Shinobu became a Hashira and where she properly learned the "Breath of the Insect" from Onimaru. This also took place when she was younger and was able to wield slightly more heavier swords and before she realised what she is actually capable of doing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Seventh Seal

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 3:- The Seventh Seal

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

"Days passed. Possibly weeks, I couldn't tell. The training has not stopped since morning till night, it was rough and gruesome. No rest but relentless and vigorous training exercises. My sister's trainings were tough but being taught on using the "Breath of the Insect" by Onimaru-san is quite...Tiresome but interesting at the same time. I have never heard of such a Breathing technique in my life, but it seems to be really powerful. From what I've learned, the "Breath of the Insect" was taken from the "Flower Breath" technique, which branched out from the "Water Breath" technique. A strong element which allows me to balance out my oxygen and reflexes at will, seeing things ahead of everyone else. Onimaru-san does not use this Breath, but he knows how it works..He is trully odd but I am grateful to be learning from him." -Shinobu narrated as the scene revealed a scene where she was in the Capital building's living room together with Onimaru as there were bottles and herbs in front of her on the table-

Shinobu: What are these for?

Onimaru: These herbs are used for medicine and antidotes for poisons made from Demons and such. Considering that your body lacks the physical strength to even behead a Demon, perhaps this option may benefit you and everyone else that are working alongside with you.

Shinobu: So you're saying that I should study over medical and pharmaceutical fields?

Onimaru: Yes. Now I am not forcing you to learn all of these but this is one way for you to better yourself in combat and it is also another option from beheading a Demon.

Shinobu: There's another way to become stronger?

Onimaru: For your case, I would suggest creating a poison for your sword that could kill Demons, since we all know they are extremely weak to Wisteria, you can make use of the materials we have around the area. You may take as much time as you like as well.

Shinobu: Alright, but I do have one question.

Onimaru: What is it?

Shinobu: After I am done, where do I test the poison?

Onimaru: Call out to Hanzou, he will provide you with the test subjects.

Shinobu: He's going to use his own Demons?

Onimaru: Ah no, he'll bring out the Demons and take you to a location for you to test your poison. Once you're done and confident with your poison, you may come and look for me, then we'll have a match to test your creativity and knowledge of the herbs.

Shinobu: Yes, Master. -After she was told on what she must do, Onimaru would leave the living room as Shinobu began to experiment by combining and studying the herbs from the books and the results she's making from combining the flowers and herbs together. Onimaru watched her from a distance as Hanzou monitored her from the shadows-

-Days passed after Shinobu was given the task by Onimaru, she had not slept within those days as she was continuously testing each drug she made and tested each medicine and drug she made on live Demons and sick animals, and during those passing days, Onimaru made she she was properly taking care of herself as he would tend to feed her food and drinks and making sure she gets enough rest but the young girl was stubborn as she did not want to stop learning. Onimaru along with Kanae began to worry for the young girl but they continued to watch over her and take care of her as she was working harder than anyone else that Onimaru and Kanae has ever seen in their lives-

Kanae: This lesson that you are giving her, isn't it too hard for her?

Onimaru: Not at all! It's a simple task, all she needs to do is create a poison that could kill any sort of Demon she encounters, to ensure her complete safety and backup, at least she'll have something to defend herself with, since she is physically weak. Although she has one good point.

Kanae: One good point? And that is?

Onimaru: Her thrusts are extremely powerful. She could've killed me a few times from our training if I hadn't been more careful around her.

Kanae: Her thrust power? Is she really that strong? I thought you said she was physically weak.

Onimaru: Yes she is. Her body is small and fragile, but her stabbing strength is incredibly dangerous. With each thrust, it felt like she could even pierce through an entire boulder or even cause my organs to burst.

Kanae: I-I didn't know she had such power, then we'll just have to monitor her skills and abilities even more for now.

Onimaru: I agree, I believe that she has more potential than anyone could imagine.

-More days came by as began testing over hundreds of different types of poison on Demons and cures and medicine on sick animals and sick patients. After testing on the sick subjects, many of them were cured of their diseases while the animals died from the antidotes and drugs-

Shinobu: This feels lacking... -She said to herself as she would start to concentrate on the herbs of flower seeds together with Wisteria. A few of the girls from the town came by the building to visit as they went to the back of the Garden to see what Shinobu was doing. The girls were amazed at the sight of Shinobu as they gazed upon her with respect and excitement, Shinobu turned back and saw the four little girls as she smiled at them and turned her attention to them and squatted down to them as she spoke up to them- Do you want to help Onee-san with her work~?

Girl 1: C-Can we?

Shinobu: Yes you can~ -The girls smiled in joy as they entered the lab in the Garden and began to help Shinobu- So you're the oldest one?

Girl 1: Yes I am!

Shinobu: What's your name?

Girl 1: Kanzaki Aoi!

Shinobu: Is that right? Well then Aoi-chan, I'll leave the handles to you then? Please make sure the others don't make a mess, okay?

Aoi: Aye sir! -She said loudly as she turned to the other little girls who were cleaning the lab- I-I guess they know how to do it automatically, huh?

-From the living room, both Kanae and Onimaru were sitting down together on the tatami mats with a teapot and a bowl of snacks by their side as they watched Shinobu and her new friends work together-

Kanae: You're going to let those girls interfere with her training?

Onimaru: Technically they're not interfering with anything, they are simply cleaning up the mess that Shinobu-san is making while she focuses on her studies and medicine while they clean for her.

Kanae: Would they not be a distraction for her?

Onimaru: She does not seem like the type that would get distracted that easily, and besides, the girls are quite smart too. They're not getting in her way and they are working quietly too. These kids have potential to work for the great samurais once they grow up.

Kanae: -She chuckled softly- You're quite optimistic. That's a part that I really love about you. -She said with a smile on her face as Onimaru turned and looked at her with a slightly flustered look on his face and as he seemed nervous, Kanae smiled and continued chuckling- How adorable~

Onimaru: Y-You're just a tease, Kanae..

Kanae: I can't help it~

Onimaru: -He took a deep breath and exhaled and upon doing so, steam was seen exiting his nostrils and his mouth as he was using a Breathing technique- Soul Breathing...Fiftieth Form. Tanemaki! (Seeding Gaze) -He whispered and used a Breathing technique as his eyes glowed as he would stare at Shinobu's back-

Kanae: Maru-chan? -She would scoot over to the man and look at him closely and noticed that he seemed to be acting odd. She would wave her hand in front of his face and laughed softly- I guess he's out then~

-As Shinobu was working on her medicine, the image of Onimaru's hands appeared before her as he would begin to move her hands. Shinobu's eyes widened at the sight and saw a spiritual image of Onimaru floating in front of her-

Shinobu: W-What are you doing, Master?

Onimaru: I am simply helping my student, is that a problem?

Shinobu: N-No but I should really get back to work.

Onimaru: I understand but there are other herbs to experiment on, other than just Wisteria, you know?

Shinobu: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Onimaru: Berries contain acid that helps melt away dangerous toxins and such, why not try those on the patients?

Shinobu: I'll try it then. -She said as she blinked and saw that the spiritual form was gone. She would turn and look back outside and saw her sister speaking to Onimaru cheerfully and as she watched the two adults chatting happily, Onimaru would glance over to Shinobu and waved at her with a big smile on his face and as he did, Shinobu blushed madly as she lost her cool and went back on her work-

Kanae: Kanao-chan is such a sweetheart~ I cannot wait for you to meet her soon!

Onimaru: Oh don't you worry, there will be a time where I'll meet her in person.

Kanae: She is really cute like Shinobu-chan after all- -She stopped her sentence halfway as she heard the sound of singing from a distance- Is someone singing?

Onimaru: Overe there. -He pointed at the shaft in front of the two as the sound of the singing was coming from inside as the song that was being sung was "Koi Kaze －Hanaba－", as Shinobu was the one singing while she was working-

-Hanzou revealed himself as he sat on top of the roof of the shaft as he had his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he was listening to Shinobu's singing intently. Everyone else would stop what they were doing and listen to her singing, the sight of Souldragon was seen standing on top of the capital's roof, watching over the city as it was also listening to Shinobu's singing-

"The dry wind blows through my heart,

I want it to take these overflowing emotions with it…

Two shadows, and your casual chatter,

I'm jealous of them… it becomes painful… is this love?

I can only see you… I only keep thinking of you.

It's so painful, I can't even create a fake smile.

The returning love wind scatters the flower petals

and slips through the crowd.

Before my shivering heart, body,

and everything else breaks, I want to experience love.

This pain I can't give a name to… can be called love, right?

I can feel this time I first started to fall in love…

I can only see you… I only keep thinking of you.

It's so painful, I can't even create a fake smile.

This time I'm falling in love…"

-As Shinobu finished singing, a large number of butterflies would gather around the garden-

Kanae: How beautiful!

Onimaru: Now this is a sight we do not get to see often.

-Moments later after Shinobu had completed her poison and medicine, she and Onimaru were about to face each other in the garden. Shinobu drew out her scabbard and pointed her blade right at her master as the man stood still and did not draw out his blade-

Onimaru: Now come, Shinobu-san. -In less than a second, Shinobu charged towards Onimaru with great speed as it seemed like she had teleported towards Onimaru but before she could thrust her sword towards him, the male was moving faster than she was as it then revealed that Onimaru had his hands on both of her cheeks. The environment changed into a pure white and heavenly space as Shinobu's eyes widened in complete shock as she felt the man's warm hands on her cheeks as she would stare up into his eyes with a deep blush on her face as she dropped her scabbard and lost her focus- You did well, very well, Shinobu-san.

Shinobu: Ah... Onimaru-san... -She whispered his name softly-

Onimaru: I'm here, I am always here with you. -He said with a heartwarming and compasionate smile on his face. The heavenly space would then disperse and revert back to the Garden as everything happened within a blink of an eye as Kanae, Hanzou along with Aoi and her young friends and Souldragon was surprised by what happened as it happened in less than a second and was over before they even knew it-

Hanzou: Eh? W-What in the world just happen?

Kanae: Ahhh! -She screamed and pointed at Shinobu and Onimaru as the two were physically touching each other and were really close as their bodies were in contact with each other's- Maru-chan! Naughty! And that's unfair, Shinobu-chan!

Shinobu: Huh? -She looked over to her sister in confusion as she tilted her head, she then felt a warm feeling on her hands as she turned and looked up and saw that Onimaru was holding onto both of Shinobu's hands, the girl lost her cool as she blushed madly and took a few steps back- I-I'm sorry...!

Onimaru: My my, how cute.

Kanae: I know right?! She is cute!

Shinobu: N-Nee-san! Stop it!

Kanae: Buuu! -She pouted-

-The next following day, Shinobu had packed her stuff as she and Onimaru were about to leave the city together-

Hanzou: Do take care of yourself, Onimaru-dono, Shinobu-dono.

Onimaru: We'll be fine, right Shinobu-san?

Shinobu: Yes. Don't worry, Master is a really strong swordsman after all, he can fight off a swarm of Demons and come out unscathed from the fight. -She said with a smile on her face-

Onimaru: Hahahaha! I like your confidence, Shinobu-san! Now let us go! Managing your time and schedule is an important task into becoming a great Samurai. -The two turned their backs as they walked out of the city while Hanzou, Kanae and Aoi with her yong friends waved goodbye to the two-

-Hours later, on their way to Tokyo, Shinobu stopped walking as she looked up and came across a large number of stairs that seemed to be heading up towards a mountain-

Shinobu: Master, what is this place? -She asked as she pointed upwards as Onimaru stopped walking and turned back to the girl as he walked back towards her-

Onimaru: That up there is the Shrine of Izayoi.

Shinobu: What's its story?

Onimaru: "Shrine of the Moon Cave". Have you ever heard of the tale of "Yamato no Orochi and the Great Hero, Susanoo"?

Shinobu: I've heard stories of Susanoo, the man who saved Japan from the darkness thousands of years ago but I have never heard of an Orochi before.

Onimaru: Well, the truth behind the story was that Susanoo never killed the monster, he simply just sealed it with a powerful seal known as the "Seventh Seal" and locked the eight headed serpent away.

Shinobu: Seven heads?!

Onimaru: Yes, it was a monster of pure evil and darkness that had the power to take control of the entire country if it wasn't stopped.

Shinobu: So even now, the serpent lives?

Onimaru: Yes, and one must not even consider in getting close to that place or all Hell will break loose. -He said as he turned his back away from the shrine and continued walking forward as Shinobu nodded and understood what he said and would follow him-

-Up at the shrine of Izayoi, there was a large boulder in front of a cave as it was blocking the path, the boulder had multiple talismans stuck on it along with a large rope that had a bell on the centre. Closer look at the rope, the small and tiny knots on the rope began to burst open slowly and the boulder was slowly getting cracked-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The song "Koi Kaze" was used because the voice actress of Shinobu had originally sung the same song for a different series and in this line of fiction, the two characters share a connection and has relation to future stories that takes place after this.


	4. Chapter 4:- The Three Eclipse

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 4:- The Three Eclipse

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

-Late at night within the dark forest of Chiba, Narita. The sight of Shinobu was seen sleeping in a sleeping bag as Onimaru was watching her sleep as he was on guard. He then felt a presence around him as he had sensed multiple Demons nearby, the man would then stand up and walk over to Shinobu as he wrapped his arms around the girl and drew out his sword and stabbed it onto the ground and upon doing so, he created a magical shield of fire around him and Shinobu and once he did, the Demons appeared and charged towards the shield. Once the Demons touched the flames, they were then ignited in flames and were killed as they turned into ash within an instant. Shinobu was unaware of the situation as she was fast asleep and was too tired to even react to anything, but the girl felt warm as the cold from within her body and her skin would disappear as she snuggled her face onto Onimaru's chest. The man smiled and kept her safe and warm as more Demons would appear and continue charging towards the flames and were getting killed through each time they touch it. Morning came by as the Sun was rising, Shinobu slowly opened her eyes to see the sight of the Sun rising before her eyes. She would look up to see what she was lying on as she saw the sight of Onimaru sleeping and that she was being hugged and protected by him as there was a flame shield around the two. The girl would blush slightly and smile happily and sweetly at the man as she was touched. A second later, the man was slowly waking up as his eyes were slowly opening and after that, he would blink multiple times to clear his vision, once his vision was clear, he would look down to the sight of Shinobu looking up at the man romantically as he would smile at the girl and pat the girl's head lightly and spoke out to her-

Onimaru: Good morning~

Shinobu: Good morning to you too, Master~ Shall we make a move?

Onimaru: Excellent suggestion, my apprentice! -He said to the girl as the two would get up from their positions and clean up as they went to a nearby river to wash up for a moment and would continue their journey to Asakusa-

Shinobu: Master? May I ask you a personal question?

Onimaru: Of course! What is it?

Shinobu: What sort of Breath technique are you using?

Onimaru: Hmm, that depends which Breath you are referring to, as I use more than one type of Breath technique.

Shinobu: -Her eyes widened as she was surprised to find out that Onimaru knew how to use more than just one type of Breath style- How many do you know how to use?

Onimaru: Four.

Shinobu: Four? That's quite a number, Can you tell me what type of moves they are?

Onimaru: Well, I guess it won't hurt to tell you about them. The first Breath is called "Breath of Flames", I'm quite certain that you know what it is, right?

Shinobu: Ah yes, it's one of the main Breaths, a really powerful one as well. What about the other three?

Onimaru: The second would be the "Breath of the Beast", The style enhances a user's sense of touch, while being able to utilize several different techniques as well.

Shinobu: Interesting, have you ever used it in battle before?

Onimaru: A few times in the past, against people.

Shinobu: People? Not Demons?

Onimaru: There were a lot of criminals back then, and using this style against Demons is slightly pointless, considering that I have other Breath types to utilize as well.

Shinobu: Ah I see, sounds fair enough. What of the other two?

Onimaru: The third is "Dance of the Fire God".

Shinobu: Eh? I never heard of that one.

Onimaru: Ah, that is because this Breath move is passed down from generations to generations from the family of the Kamados. I learnt this breath from an old friend of mine who had just passed away not long ago.

Shinobu: I'm sorry for the loss..

Onimaru: Oh it is fine, don't you worry about a thing~ His family is strong and independent, especially his eldest Son. The young boy is a possible prodigy.

Shinobu: Why is that?

Onimaru: He bares a mark on his forehead and legends state that whoever bares such a mark can only live up till they are 25 years old, but they are told to have incredible powers and abilities that can see into many lines of foresights in battles.

Shinobu: I guess that makes him a strong Samurai then.

Onimaru: Yes, but he would still need the training and guidance to become even stronger.

Shinobu: I see, what of the last Breath?

Onimaru: Ah, the last Breathing technique? It's called "Breath of the Soul". It's a breath that only a few number of people can learn, it is ancient and powerful. It creates vast illuminations and illusions. It is normally a breath used by Priests and Shrine Maidens to defend themselves from the Demons by creating illusions and false images.

Shinobu: So that's why I was able to see a spiritual form of you back in the shack then.

Onimaru: Correct! Haha! You catch on quick! I like that! -He patted the girl's head as she smiled as she was pleased that he praised her- Ah, I also believe that you still have questions about us "Kaen"?

Shinobu: Somewhat, yes. It is still quite confusing.

Onimaru: Well, we Kaens, are known as "Flame", we are the spark of the system of war against the Demons. We were primarily made to face against the hordes of Demons, however our strength was too great for the public's acceptance, they believed that we could have abused our powers and take total control of the entire nation. So to keep the balance, our master silenced us and kept us away from the public but had also commanded us to protect the people from the shadows.

Shinobu: That's quite a political understatement from the people. They fear power but they also wish for power.

Onimaru: We humans are weak and fragile, but we are all united in a single form. I believe that we were meant to stop the Demons for another reason, not just to save the people.

Shinobu: For another reason?

Onimaru: Yes, although I am not too sure on what that reason may be or what the future will have for both you and I. I know for a fact that the battle for Kibutsuji Muzan will not be mine.

Shinobu: -She was surprised that Onimaru seemed to be able to prophesies a fate- Then who do you think it will be?

Onimaru: Perhaps a young boy with great power will come to arise to such situations, but my battle is elsewhere~ -He said with a smile on his face as the two would come across a village on the way to the main city. Once the two stepped into the village, they felt an odd presence within the village-

Shinobu: I hope I'm not the only one who felt it..

Onimaru: I know, there's a presence of a Demon here. A powerful one as well.

Shinobu: Do you know where it is?

Onimaru: No, it's presence and aura has covered the entire village.

Shinobu: Let's track it down then.

Onimaru: I agree. -He said as he snapped his fingers and two small feathered dragons with samurai-armour on appeared beside him- Dramaru, find the source. -The two small dragons roared softly as they ran and spread out around the village as Shinobu and Onimaru continued walking forward into the village to speak to the people-

-Both Onimaru and Shinobu came across an inn that had the presence of the Demon within the building, the two would enter the building together and speak to the owner-

Shinobu: Hello there~

Owner: Good day! -The man said joyfully-

Shinobu: We came from the other side of the region and we would like to ask a few questions.

Owner: Sure thing, what is it?

Shinobu: For a small village, it's more quieter than normal, why is that?

Owner: Ah, that... Well.. People have been disappearing lately and nobody knows why or how they disappeared. Every night, one person either gets hurt without realising or would disappear.

Onimaru: Did you report this to the capital? Did any members of the Demon Slaying Corp come by?

Owner: We did make a report but no one came, I would assume that there were other battles that they had to attend to but..

Onimaru: -He would pat the man's shoulder lightly and smiled at him with confidence and compassion- Do not fret, friend! We will find this Demon that is causing trouble here and protect the village from any harm's way!

Owner: Eh? Y-You two? Are you guys part of the Demon Slaying Corp?

Shinobu: Technically we are but it's complicated.

Owner: I-I see, well if that is the case, why don't you guys stay here for a night or two? You don't have to pay me anything as long as you can find that Demon and kill it!

Shinobu: We appreciate your offer and we will gladly accept it~ -She said with an innocent and beautiful smile on her face as the man behind the counter would blush and smile as he chuckled-

Owner: Hehehe~ Not at all~ -Both Shinobu and Onimaru would then head upstairs to their designated room as the two would be sharing a room together-

Onimaru: You have your ways with people, I like that.

Shinobu: Oh? You think I do?

Onimaru: You just made that man fall in love with you! Haha!

Shinobu: Hmm~ I don't know what you're talking about~

Onimaru: Sure you don't~

Shinobu: But to think we would share a room together, the man was quite bold to give such an offer.

Onimaru: Let us just accept it. It is his way of showing his appreciation for our help after all.

Shinobu: I know but maybe he had assumed that you and I were...A couple. -She said as she blushed slightly as Onimaru simply chuckled-

Onimaru: Perhaps that is true! Hahaha!

-Both Onimaru and Shinobu unloaded their stuff upon entering their room as the two would look out of the window to look at the village and saw a few people walking around the village-

Shinobu: Shall we head out?

Onimaru: Hmm, I think we should wait.

Shinobu: We should wait? Why is that?

Onimaru: The Demons are asleep at the moment, we won't be able to properly trace them until they are awake. We'll let the two Dramarus find a few clues, so until then, we should rest for now.

Shinobu: Well, if you say so. -By following what Onimaru said, Shinobu would continue crafting more medicine as the man was meditating till dusk-

-Night came as Shinobu was waiting patiently with her eyes closed as she was sitting down on her knees. Onimaru went over to her and would lightly call out to her-

"Shinobu-san~ Hello? Shinobu-san~ It's time to wake up~" -Onimaru said to Shinobu as the girl slowly opened her eyes as she had fallen asleep and upon awakening, she was met with her Master's face up close to hers as the girl would blush and look into his eyes-

Shinobu: Y-Yes?

Onimaru: It's night, we must go. The Dramarus have not returned either.

Shinobu: Eh? W-Were they killed?

Onimaru: Perhaps, that is why we must go.

Shinobu: Yes, Master. -The two went out of the inn and were prepared to meet the Demon as they were accompanied by a powerful dark aura that surrounds the entire village- I do not like this feeling, it is much different than facing the horde of Demons in the forest.

Onimaru: That is because those Demons within the forest were just mere Demons that we would be able to find any other night, but this one is giving off a really bad impression of itself.

Shinobu: With an intimidating aura..

Onimaru: Indeed..

-A thick fog would appear and cover up the entire field and village as both Shinobu and Onimaru were unable to see their environment as they would stick close to each other-

Onimaru: Shinobu-san, be cautious, there is more than just one Demon.

Shinobu: Eh? There's more than one?

Onimaru: I can feel them, they're around us. -The fog would slowly disappear and clear up as the sight of six Demons appeared as they each have a marking on their forehead and had glowing green eyes- These are not ordinary Demons..

Shinobu: What are they?

Onimaru: They're not part of the Twelve Demon Moons, that I can assure you, but their presence shows that they are on a different level than the Demon Moons.

Demon 1: Oh? You know the Demon Moons, eh? Then I guess that you know what we are too, huh?

Onimaru:...Not in the slightest, I'm sorry.

. . . . .

-The sound of crickets was heard as there was a brief moment of silence between the two groups-

Shinobu: Ah... -She sighed- You broke the moment, Onimaru-san..

Onimaru: Eh?! I-I did?!

Demon 1: Y-You don't know us?

Demon 2: I thought you said we were popular? -The female demon asked-

Demon 1: The others said that we were known in the whole country!

Demon 3: I think he was lying..

Demon 1: That bastard is going to pay for lying to me! Whatever! We'll start by killing these Demon Slayers first!

Onimaru: Wait! Before that!

Demon 1: W-What?

Onimaru: Who are you people?

Demon 2: We are part of the "San Nisshoku"! The seven siblings of Honour and Death!

Shinobu: "San Nisshoku"?

Onimaru: The "Three Eclipse", this is the first I've heard of.

Demon 4: I really thought we were popular..

Demon 1: Shut up and get them! -The Demons all charged towards the two as the Demons had weapons on them. A strong gust of wind blew by as the Demons were knocked away by the wind as there were flowers being poured down from the sky and from each touch from the petals of the flowers, the Demons were getting burns and cuts- Agh! What the hell is this?!

Demon 2: Flowers?! From the sky?!

Shinobu: Th-This move...Could it be...? -A small horde of tiny little monsters in purple armour would appear as they attacked the Demons, both Shinobu and Onimaru would look up ahead and saw the sight of Hanzou and Kanae together- Nee-san?!

Onimaru: Hanzou?!

Hanzou: We're here to help-degozaru!

Kanae: Oh, I take it that you like that word now? -She asked Hanzou with a smile on her face-

Hanzou: Indeed I do- degozaru! It's quite addicting and fun-degozaru!

Kanae: -She laughed and smiled happily with the ninja besides her as the two would join up with Onimaru and Shinobu- We came here to help you guys~

Shinobu: Nee-san! You're still recovering, you should be resting!

Kanae: It's fine, besides I miss seeing your smile~ -She smiled happily at her sister as Shinobu got somewhat irritated-

Shinobu: That's not the point!

Onimaru: Kanae, are you alright?

Kanae: -She smiled at the man and walked up to him as she held his hand- I am fine, jeez~ You're always worried about the tiniest things~

Onimaru: Can you blame?

Kanae: No but that is cute in its own way~

Hanzou: I apologise for the happy reunion for the both of you but we have a problem-degozaru! -He said as he pointed ahead as the six Demons were unscathed from Hanzou's summoning-

Shinobu: Even Hanzou-san's summons couldn't hurt them?!

Onimaru: I can most likely assume that they are the reason why the Dramarus did not return!

Demon 4: Dramarus? Ah, those tiny armoured feathered dragons that came through the alleyways.

Demon 6: They were quite delicious too! Hahaha!

Onimaru: -He would then glare at the Demons as everyone was shocked and surprised to see Onimaru getting angry for the first time- You bastards...

Hanzou: O-Oh no...

Kanae: Maru-chan...?

Shinobu: M-Master?

Onimaru: "Roaring heart! Searing voice! A soul that does not die from anything and anyone! Reach out to the weak and destroy the Darkness ahead of us!" Summon! The Sengoku Dragon! Souldragon! -He drew out his sword as it lit up in flames and pointed the blade up into the sky as the sword fired a bright gush of flame into the air as a meteor would come crashing down onto the village and reveal the sight of a red-armoured dragon as it roared into the air loudly and raised its spear up high-

Demon 1: What the?!

Demon 2: Demon Slayers can now summon dragons?!

-The villagers saw the sight of Souldragon along with Onimaru and his group together as many of the villagers began to cheer for the group-

Onimaru: Be wary! There are six of them, the seventh member has not appeared! He or she could be hiding somewhere!

Everyone else: Right! -The group would charge towards the siblings as they all began to fight. Souldragon was getting picked off by two of the members as a large brute-like male Demon would knock the dragon back while a small petite female would immobilise the dragon by wrapping its body with multiple chains-

Demon 4: Got you!

Demon 3: Time to feast on Dragon tonight!

-A small group of purple armoured monsters appeared and attacked the two Demons that were fighting against Souldragon as the mighty dragon was able to release itself from the chains-

Shinobu: They are much stronger than we thought.. -She said as she pulled back from the older female Demon-

Demon 2: We may not be part of the Twelve Moons but we are more than capable of causing pain and destruction!

"Soul Breathing! Twentieth form! Yūkan'na Shinzō (Brave Heart)." -Onimaru said as he did a Breathing technique and upon doing so, Onimaru would stab his sword down to the ground with his eyes closed as a giant Demon would jump out from underground-

Onimaru: There's our main target! The big one! Souldragon! Get it! -The Dragon roared and flew up into the air and went straight for the giant-

Giant Demon: A Dragon? The Demon Slaying Corp? Nonsense of this! -The giant would try to dodge Souldragon's attack but got its hand cut off by the dragon- Ahhh!

Demon 1: Nii-san!

Giant Demon: Don't worry about me! Get those bastards first!

"First Breath, Consecutive Blade." -Souldragon casted out a spell as his armour glowed like the Sun as the dragon roared and charged towards the giant demon and cut its head off and upon doing so, the entire body along with the demon's head would get ignited in flames and turn into ash-

Demons: Nii-san! -Kanae along with Hanzou and Shinobu would kill many of the siblings, leaving only the second Brother alive as they cornered the Demon-

Demon 1: N-No...Please.. Don't hurt me!

Onimaru: I pray that you find your peace soon, Demon.

Demon 1: Even if I die here! Orochi-sama will rule this country and will make you suffer! All of you!

Onimaru: Orochi? Yamato-no-Orochi?!

Demon 1: Hahahahaha! You will die! You will all die! Haha- -The demon got slashed on the face and would faint and die as its body began to rot from Shinobu's poison on her sword-

Shinobu: Took awhile for him to be quiet.

Kanae: Maru-chan..? Are you okay? You seem quite pale..

Onimaru: N-No...I just... Um..Let us pray for their parting.

Hanzou: Indeed-degozaru. -He said as both Hanzou, Kanae and Onimaru would clap their hands together and close their eyes as they prayed for the death of the Demon siblings that they had just killed. Shinobu watched them pray as she would then turn to Souldragon and saw the dragon looking at her as it would then disappear into ash-

Shinobu: It disappeared...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Consecutive Blade is Souldragon's known powerful attack.


	5. Chapter 5:- Held Captive, Burning Soul!

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 5:- Held captive, Burning Soul!

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

-Within the night came by after a few days, Onimaru and his group arrived to Asakusa of Tokyo-

Hanzou: So this is Asakusa, huh? Quite remarkable-degozaru!

Kanae: You should their trains and cars too~

Hanzou: Trains? Cars?

Onimaru: They're machines that are made out of metal and are used for transportation, it's one way to avoid using animals for labour.

Hanzou: Interesting-degozaru!

Shinobu: Should we find a place to stay for the night?

Hanzou: Ah but we need to split up and find clues about the Three Eclipse.

"He stopped using "Degozaru" now.." -Shinobu thought to herself-

Kanae: Then how about we split up? The boys will go ahead and find clues while Shinobu-chan and I will find an inn~

Onimaru: Sounds fair enough, let's go Hanzou.

Hanzou: Roger-degozaru!

-The girls and the boys would split up into two groups as the girls went to find a nearby inn while the boys went to investigate around the city-

Hanzou: It's been awhile but have you summoned out your second Spirit? -Hanzou asked Onimaru as the two were standing on top of a tower that was in the middle of the city and were watching over the city from above and were looking for evidence of any Demons nearby-

Onimaru: Ah, no... I have not. It's been way too long to summon him out.

Hanzou: To tell you the truth and honestly speaking, despite how strong Souldragon is, he alone can't fight against everything by himself. He needs help.

Onimaru: I know! That is why I'm trying my best to fight with him, but I know for a fact that Souldragon and I have a lot of difference in skills of swordsmanship.

Hanzou: Souldragon is a powerful War Lord, he's no master of the blade.

Onimaru: I am fully aware of that, Hanzou.

Hanzou: I sense a powerful and dreadful presence here..

Onimaru: I sense it too. -He and Onimaru began to worry as they know that they were being watched from a distance by someone or something-

Hanzou: It's aura and presence is similar to Kibutsuji Muzan's but at the same time it also isn't him..

Onimaru: If that is the case, locate the girls and regroup with them, I'll search for the source.

Hanzou: You can't do that! It's dangerous! You felt its presence, Onimaru-dono, you know that there is a chance that it might kill you!

Onimaru: I'll take my chances, friend! I entrust you to protect the girls while I am gone~ -He said with a confident and passionate smile on his face as he would jump off of the tower and landed down to the nearby roofs of the other buildings and would run towards the source while Hanzou turned back and would disappear in a flash as he went to meet up with the girls-

-As Onimaru was running towards the main capital building that was up ahead, he stopped running as he began to sweat and panic as he had sensed the presence of a powerful Demon nearby. He would jump down to a nearby alleyway as he would look outside into the street that was filled with people and saw a couple together, it seemed like they were going for a night stroll. As he looked down at the male as the man had curly black hair and somewhat small eyes, his pupils are vertical like cat eyes and coloured plum red. The man would turn and look into the alleyway and saw no one as he knew that someone was watching him but did not know who it was. The man would turn away from the alleyway and would continue walking forward with his wife. Onimaru was covering his mouth as he seemed to be extremely stressed out as he had never met someone with such a ferocious aura before-

Onimaru: W-Who was that? A Demon? N-No...He seemed more powerful than a regular Demon. But...The presence seems awfully familiar...N-No, I cannot be distracted, I must find the target of these strange awakenings. -Onimaru then gasped as his eyes widened in shock- N-No...The target is so obvious! That man.. He's the target! He must be Kibutsuji Muzan! -He said to himself as his eyes glowed bright blue and the short streak of red on the side of his head would glow red, it was the Onimaru would take a deep breath and exhale as steam exited from both his mouth and nostrils- "Soul Breathing, First Style: Soul Ruin!" -In a blink of an eye, Onimaru drew out his sword and withdrew it in less than second and after doing so, Muzan felt a tremendous amount of pain on his heart as his eyes were turning red from having his blood reach up to his head from the pain, he was holding onto the pain by stabbing his nails into his skin of his palms-

"What is this? Who did this? What happened? Multiple blood vessels just bursted like as if they were cut apart by something.." -Filled with confusion and anger, Muzan began to question himself and the situation as he would try to feel the presence around him and find the source of any indication of assassination but was unable to trace the person. As Muzan blinked his eyes for a few seconds to recover a small bit of his consciousness from having his blood vessels burst- They are not healing...Why? -He began to sweat slightly as his blood stream began to boil from an unknown source of heat, he would try to call out to the woman he was with but saw no trace of her or anyone else around him as the entire street that he was in was completely deserted and he was the only one in the area. Muzan would look up ahead and saw the sight of a man with long black hair that had a glowing taint of red on the side of his hair and had glowing blues eyes along with a sword that was ignited in flames-

Muzan: Who are you...?

Onimaru: Your exterminator.

Muzan: You cursed Demon Slayer, you will pay dearly for pointing your blade at me.

Onimaru: We'll see about that. -He would charge towards Muzan with his blade out as the Demon would raise his arm and would tighten his muscles but upon tightening the muscles, he would start to vomit blood out from his mouth as he sprained a muscle vein-

Muzan: M-My body...!

Onimaru: I'll have your head! Murderer! -Onimaru was then knocked back as he was cut in the face by something as the entire area would turn dark within an instant- Agh! -He jumped back and covered his face with his left hand as he was loosing a lot of blood from the strong cut, he would look up ahead with his right eye opened and his left eye closed as he saw a tall man with long black hair that he keeps in a ponytail. He has three sets of eyes on his face, with red eye whites and yellow irises. His middle set of eyes features the mark of Upper Moon One, and red markings resembling flames can be seen on his face and neck. He wears a patterned kimono with a black hakama on his waist. On his waist, he carries a sword that has eyes in the space between the tsuka wrapping of the handle of his sword. The guard and blade were also later revealed to have eyes and veins- What happened...?

Muzan: Kokushibo..

Kokushibo: Are you alright?

Muzan: Somewhat.

Kokushibo: Who is this man?

Muzan: He appears to be a sort of Demon Slayer but he gives off a different aura than even the Pillars do.

Kokushibo: Is he...Strong?

Muzan: His strength is of the same level as Kabuki'O.

Kokushibo: The "Great Hope of Light"? He shall perish then, by the Moon. -The song "Light & Shadow" was resonating within Onimaru's heart as the man would use his powers to stop the bleeding but it did not completely heal the wound on his face as he was still in pain, he drew his sword and pointed it at Kokushibo- He is certainly strong, I can feel his strength, BUT... You will...Lose your head and your...Life. -The Demon said as he would run towards Onimaru with great speed and within a split second, the Demon's dark sword was right at Onimaru's neck- Farewell...Inheritor...Of the Sun..

-But before Kokushibo could make the final blow and kill Onimaru, a large spear reflected the Demon's attack back and was knocked back by an armoured tail. Kokushibo flew back and landed on top of a building as he would look down from the building with his three pairs of eyes and saw the sight of a giant red-armoured dragon in Samurai-armour as it revealed to be Souldragon-

"How does it feel

Got no one on your side

It isn't how it is really meant to be

How does it feel

Got no one on your side

It isn't how it is really meant to be

As light and shadow

The sun and the moon

Torn between love and hate

I've gotta get it somehow

Gaining by losing always haunt us

To our dying day stuck in the haze

How did it ever come to this

I thought I'll never see you again

Once the stars were scattered in pieces all over the galaxy

Eyes on eyes what d'you wanna regain

After all I wonder how you feel 'bout this madness"

Onimaru: Souldragon... -The dragon turned and looked down at Onimaru as it nodded at the man and would turn to look at Kokushibo and roar loudly at the Demon in front of it-

Kokushibo: A dragon...What a pain...

-Muzan would use his Demon powers to recover as much of his body as fast as he can as he and Kokushibo would attack both Souldragon and Onimaru-

"Soul Breathing, Second Style: Primal Essence!" -Onimaru shouted as his entire body would ignite in flames as he would charge towards Muzan and cut off the Demon's right arm-

Muzan: My arm..?!

Onimaru: Feel the flames from the Holy Fire of the great Homura Kabuki'O-sama!

Muzan: You sly bastard! -He would then use all of his strength to attack Onimaru as he scratched the man from all sides with great speed and would even bite Onimaru's neck but Onimaru retaliated quickly as he would then stab Muzan's back with his sword and kicked him away, from doing so, Onimaru fell onto his knees and was bleeding greatly while Muzan was also badly wounded as the flames that Onimaru had planted inside of Muzan's body were denying him of his healing factor- You will die here! -He said with a big grin on his face as he pointed to the side as Onimaru would turn to where Muzan pointed and the man's eyes would widened in shock as he gasped-

-The sight of Souldragon was seen on the ground as the mighty dragon was getting stabbed on the body by Kokushibo multiple times-

Kokushibo: Weak...Weak dragon.. So very weak.

Onimaru: SOULDRAGON! -He shouted loudly as his left eye began to turn dark as the wound was opening up and was covering his eyes with blood- You'll pay for this, Kibutsuji Muzan! You'll pay!

Muzan: -He laughed in confidence as the man in front of him was about to die but his smile would disappear as he was confused to see why Onimaru was smiling at both him and Kokushibo- Hmm? He's smiling?

Kokushibo: Insane.. -He said as he stood next to Muzan-

"Hinokami Kagura(Dance of the Fire God), Jyuni no kata(Twelfth Style): Shayō Tenshin! (The Setting Sun)" -Onimaru shouted as he casted out the ability and had used great speed and jumped into the air and raised his sword as it ignited in flames. The two Demons would quickly back away and dodge the attack as Onimaru would slash Souldragon's body instead-

Kokushibo: He missed...

Muzan: No he did not..

Onimaru: You can't break us! I won't let you break us! No! We won't let you break our Burning Soul! Come back to life in a greater form! -Souldragon's body would burst in flames as it began to move and its armour and weapons would also change form, the Dragon stood tall as it had a more larger and thicker armour along with a more intimidating outlook than before- The Sengoku Dragon Emperor, Burning-Souldragon!

-The large red dragon would swing its spear at the two Demons and burn their skins off as both Muzan and Kokushibo would hastily retreat and once they had disappeared, the people that were gone would appear once more as Onimaru had used one of his Breath styles to cast an illusionary field. Burning-Souldragon had disappeared into thin air as Onimaru's wounded body would fall to the ground and lay there as the people around him were confused to why he was there, the man was looking up at the bright moon as he could hear the sound of a girl calling out to him from a distance, though the sound was fading away slowly as he was loosing consciousness-

"Onimaru-san! Onimaru-san!" -It was Shinobu who was calling out to the man and before he blanked out, he saw the girl's face in complete tears as she was calling out to him-

"I tried my best, but I knew that it wasn't my destiny to stop him.." -Onimaru's voice was heard as he said to himself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Burning-Souldragon is the sole Emperor of the Spirit's Eternal Flame. Within the lore of the Spirits that the Kaens use to fight, Souldragon is the supreme Overlord of the colour "Red" and is known to be the Emperor of the Warring States era.


	6. Chapter 6:- Byakuya Hyuga

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 6:- Byakuya Hyuga

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

Shinobu: Huh?! He was fighting against one of the Twelve Demon Moons?! -She shouted as she asked Hanzou angrily as she glared at the ninja in front of her-

Hanzou: H-He was facing against one of the Upper Moons along with Kibutsuji Muzan-degozaru... -He was in a pinch as he was somewhat worried about his friend's condition and that Shinobu was clearly upset-

Kanae: K-Kibutsuji Muzan...? The leader of the Twelve Demons Moons?

Hanzou: Yes, I confirmed that when I saw one of his men with him along with the fact that I felt his presence nearby.

Shinobu: Ugh...To think he would go his way to attack Kibutsuji of all thing, and not to mention, he's obviously cursed too.

Kanae: He's cursed?

Shinobu: Yeah, I found out that his wounds were quite odd. His blood was black and he wouldn't stop bleeding, even with his healing factor.

Hanzou: Have you tried your medicine on him?

Shinobu: I did, an hour ago but the only sign I got from him was his fever going down and he was able to breath properly now too.

Kanae: -She sighed in relief as she showed a painful smile as she was sitting down on the tatami mat and was next to Onimaru as the man was resting under the futon- That's a relief, but he is still bleeding? Even now?

Shinobu: Internally he is, but as much as I'd like to try and perform surgery on him, I don't want to risk it.

Hanzou: Why not?

Shinobu: I-It's my first time after all.. -She looked to the side with her arms crossed as she began to blush out of embarrassment-

Hanzou: Ah I see, not exactly a great doctor. now are you?

Shinobu: Oh shut up.

Kanae: If that is the case, I think I might know someone who might be able to get rid of the curse in Maru-chan's body.

Shinobu: And who might that be?

Kanae: Ah...A-About that, I think it's better if you don't know who it is~

Shinobu: No, I'd like to know. Because this is my Master we're talking about, I need to know who is his "doctor".

Kanae: Well, you won't like her..

Shinobu: If this person can save his life, it won't matter!

Kanae: Then I'll need you two to head to this location and meet her, but make sure no one is following you, okay?

Hanzou: Shinobu-dono and I?

Kanae: Yes, I can't leave this place. I need to stay and watch Maru-chan.

Shinobu: If you go, I can watch him.

Kanae: Yes, but you need meet this person first, she's a doctor too and she's really talented.

Shinobu: Well...If Nee-san says so then I guess I have no choice then. Hanzou-san, let's go.

Hanzou: Degozaru~ -He said as he and Shinobu would leave the inn together and head out to the location that Kanae wrote on the piece of paper for them. As Shinobu was trying to find the path, she was confused as the directions that Kanae wrote on the paper were confusing for her little sister to understand as it was simply a drawing of a small area within a city- Seems complicated.

Shinobu: My sister isn't good with directions..

Hanzou: You don't say?

-The two were walking in a housing area in the dark as there was nothing but a wall up ahead. The two would stand in front of the wall and look around in confusion-

Hanzou: Where are we suppose to go?

Shinobu: Here. We've arrived but there's nothing here but a wall.

Hanzou: Are you sure we're not lost?

Shinobu: I think we are...

Hanzou: Shall we head back then?

Shinobu: I guess we- Wait...I feel something coming through the wall.

Hanzou: What is it?

Shinobu: It's cold behind the wall.

Hanzou: Now that you mentioned it, it does feel somewhat freezing here.

Shinobu: Let's head over the wall.

Hanzou: I don't think we should invade other people's property, it's rude and it is against the law-degozaru. -He said as he walked towards the wall and leaned on the wall but he would then fall through the wall and entered the wall like he had phased through the solid object-

Shinobu: Eh? H-Hanzou-san? Where are you...?

"I'm in here! Come in here! It's beautiful-degozaru!" -Hanzou said loudly as Shinobu could hear his voice through the wall as it sounded like he was in another dimension. Shinobu would then walk through the wall and as she did, she looked around and saw the sight of sakura trees all over the area along with a large house in the middle of a wide open land-

Shinobu: Is this where we'll find the doctor?

Hanzou: Perhaps, but it does feel strange here.

Shinobu: As in how?

Hanzou: It's cold here, yet I can't seem to sense the source of the cold and also...I sense multiple Demons ahead.

Shinobu: I sensed them too as soon as I entered. One of them seems quite powerful.

Hanzou: The other would be easy to kill, but let's see what we're going up against first-degozaru.

Shinobu: I agree. Maybe if these Demons are nice, they can become our friends.

Hanzou: Are you serious?

Shinobu: Of course not~ -She said with a sadistic smile on her face as Hanzou got somewhat worried for a second-

-The entire area would begin to fog up as both Shinobu and Hanzou started to get cautious as it was getting colder by the second-

Hanzou: I have a bad feeling about this.

Shinobu: Tell me something that I don't know.

Hanzou: I now know where the source of this cold is coming from..

Shinobu: Oh? Do tell.

Hanzou: The house-degozaru! -He shouted as the sight of a man in a pure white and gold armoured Demon Slayer uniform was seen running towards the two as the man had sharp red eyes and long white hair. The man was glaring at the two as he was running towards them with great speed and from each step he took on the grass, a small patch of the grass that he had stepped on would turn into ice-

"Kōri no kokyū. Ichi no kata: Tōketsu!" (Breath of Ice: First Style: Freezing)" -The man said his first style as he swung his pure silver blade at both Shinobu and Hanzou but the two would dodge the attack quickly and jump to the side as they looked at the man-

Shinobu: You're not a Demon. We're not Demons either so don't attack us!

Man: You people are intruders!

Hanzou: Hyuga-dono! It's me! Hanzou! Akatsuki Hanzou!

Hyuga: Hanzou? -The man would turn and look at Hanzou as he blinked multiple times- Hanzou! It's you!

Hanzou: Y-Yes, that is what I just said...

Hyuga: It has been a long time but I have one question. Who's the bug? -He asked as he pointed his sword at Shinobu as she was behind him-

Hanzou: Ah...She's...

Shinobu: -She was obviously angry- Ahem! I am Kochou Shinobu, Hagakure Onimaru-san's Tsuguko.

Hyuga: Hagakure? I don't know who the hell is that but I know Onimaru and I know for a fact that he won't bring in a girl and train her, because you're too weak to be his Tsuguko. -He said it to Shinobu's face as the cold around the area would begin to fade-

Shinobu: What?! I'll have you know that he treats me well and he is proud of my work! He also said that he is pleased to have me as his Tsuguko! -She said with a confident smile on her face as she smug at the man-

Hyuga: -He would look at Shinobu with a disgusted look on his face- You? A fruit fly? HAHAHAHA! -He would laugh loudly as he was in tears and was obviously mocking Shinobu. The girl's veins were about to pop as she grabbed the grip of her sword and slowly drew out her Nichirin blade but Hanzou quickly stopped Shinobu as he would push her hand down, holding her back from attacking Hyuga-

Hanzou: C-Calm down, Shinobu-dono! Hyuga-dono has his ways with words!

Shinobu: Too many ways..!

"Is everything all right?" -The sound of a woman's voice was heard as the three Humans would turn to the attention of the voice and saw the sight of a beautiful woman who seemed like an obvious Demon-

Hanzou: A Demon?

Shinobu: A Demon! -She drew her sword out-

Hyuga: NO! Don't hurt her! She's on our side!

Shinobu: We're supposed to meet a doctor that could help us! Not meet some Demon and nutjob! -She yelled at Hanzou-

Hyuga: Wha-?! Hey, I know I am insane but I have feelings too, you know?

Shinobu: -She looked up at Hyuga with a disgusted look and would turn back at Hanzou as she then pointed at Hyuga- Even if someone offered me a million Yen, I wouldn't date him.

Hyuga: Chick's got a sharp tongue, I'll give her that..

Hanzou: I am certain that our doctor will help us, so do not worry about it.

Shinobu: Where is our doctor then?!

Hyuga: She's right here. -He said and pointed at the Demon, who was standing next to him-

Shinobu: What?

Hyuga: She's a doctor.

Shinobu: -She would turn and look at the Demon- Is he telling the truth?

Demon: Y-Yes he is and I am in fact a Doctor and a Demon.

Hanzou: May we ask for your name?

Demon: Tamayo is my name. -She said with a smile on her face as Hanzou was intrigued by her beauty-

Shinobu: Well then Tamayo-san, we'd like your help. My Master is injured in battle and needs to be under medical care.

Tamayo: What happened to him?

Hanzou: He was facing Kibutsuji Muzan..

-Both Tamayo and Hyuga were in complete shock as their eyes widened-

Tamayo: And to think that your Master is still alive, he must really be powerful then..

Hyuga: Onimaru attacked Kibutsuji? Him of all people would do such a reckless thing?!

Tamayo: We'll talk about this later, okay, Hyuga-kun? Right now, I need to see his wounds and see what I can do for him, if he had fought Kibutsuji, I fear that his wounds may be fatal. If you do not mind, please bring him here, I can do a lot more for him here and we won't get caught by the Twelve Demons Moons as well.

Shinobu: Alright then. Hanzou-san, stay here.

Hanzou: Degozaru!

Hyuga: "Degozaru"? What's up with that?

Hanzou: Just got adapted to it. It's fun to say it once in awhile-degozaru~

Hyuga: Right..

-Moments later after Shinobu left to pick up Onimaru and her sister from the inn, the three then arrived to Tamayo's house as the Demon woman greeted Kanae and would proceed to checking on Onimaru's wounds while the other four would wait in the living room and had a conversation together-

Kanae: Hello there~

Hyuga: "Whoa...S-She's really pretty and cute!" -Hyuga spaced out as he was astonished by Kanae's beauty- What? Oh yeah! H-Hello there! I'm Byakuya Hyuga.

Kanae: I am Kochou Kanae~ And this is my sister, Shinobu~

Shinobu: Hmph! -She crossed her arms and looked away from the male as she pouted-

Hyuga: "Kanae", huh? That's a really beautiful name!

Kanae: Thank you~

Hanzou: Ahem! -He coughed and would turn to Hyuga- Hyuga-dono..

Hyuga: What?

Hanzou: Explain who you are, please.

Hyuga: Ah right! I am a Kaen like Hanzou and Onimaru. I am the greatest! The strongest! And the smartest of the three! Haha! -He said with confidence as he smiled widely and flexed his muscles-

Shinobu: You just like to brag.

Hyuga: Ha! Say all you want, Mothra, but it's the truth!

Hanzou: "Mothra"? What's that?

Hyuga: I don't know, I just got the idea of a Moth and a woman together, so I just mix them in together.

Hanzou: Interesting, well anyway. Hyuga-dono is an ice user. He controls the form of both water and air by creating a harder density of cold known as ice. Despite what he says, he is in fact a Chieftain and is also very powerful. He was able to defeat Onimaru-dono in a battle once.

Hyuga: Haha! Told ya'll!

Shinobu: "Once", you still lost to him from all other fights.

Hyuga; Why are you so defensive over him? Do you love him or something?

-Shinobu would blush madly as she quickly look away from Hyuga. The white haired male would stare at Shinobu for awhile as he would then gasp loudly in a dramatic tone and cover his mouth-

Hyuga: NO! Hanzou, tell me that it ain't true!

Hanzou: What?

Hyuga: He has a girlfriend?!

Hanzou: I am not too sure of his relationship with the sisters. Why not ask them yourself?

Hyuga: Good idea, I'll ask! Kanae-chan! Cockroach! Which one of you is dating Onimaru?

Kanae: That's a rather complicated question...

Shinobu: I'm not going to answer that and I am not a cockroach you ice-pick!

Hyuga: Oh hell no, you gotta be kidding me!

Hanzou: What?

Hyuga: He's dating the both of them, isn't he?

Hanzou: Well...-He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as he seemed a bit uncomfortable of the situation that he is in-

Hyuga: Kanae-chan, is this true? -He turned back and looked at the young beautiful girl but saw that she was simply smiling at him nervously with a big blush on her face- OH GOD! That bastard broke the pact!

Hanzou: What pact?

Hyuga: The pact! The pact when the three of us were kids, remember?

Hanzou: Which one?

Hyuga: The one where we promise each other that we won't fall in love or date any girl until we finish our mission to the very end!

Hanzou: Well he did finish his mission..

Hyuga: What mission?

Hanzou: Recreate the Kabuki City and kept it hidden from the outside world.

Hyuga: Tsk! I could do that too!

Shinobu: Sure you can. If you're as great as Onimaru-san, I'm sure you would have made your own city by now.

Hyuga: Jeez, what's up with her? Period?

Hanzou: Anyway, why are you here? With Tamayo-dono?

Hyuga: I came here to pick up some medicine. On every Full Moon, the Demons tend to show up more often, so I would use most of my strength to exterminate as many as I can before any of the Pillars arrive to the scene.

Hanzou: Ah I see, oh by the way, she's a Pillar too. -He said as he pointed at Kanae-

Hyuga: Eh? -He turned and looked back at Kanae- She is?

Hanzou: Formerly, but she still retains the same strength as any other Pillar.

Hyuga: Please don't arrest the Kaens, we didn't do anything!

Kanae: Eh? I won't arrest you guys~ Besides, I owe Maru-chan my life~

Hyuga: "Maru-chan"...?

Kanae: Ah yes~ I've been calling him that~

Hyuga: That lucky bastard!

Kanae: Eh? W-What did Maru-chan do?

Hanzou: Nothing, Hyuga-dono just gets jealous easily.

Kanae: Is that so? Maybe you can date my little sister then~

Hyuga: Her? -He asked as he pointed at Shinobu with a disgusted look on his face-

Kanae: Not Shinobu-chan~ My other sister, my adopted one, Kanao~

Hyuga: Is she cute?

Kanae: She's very cute, right Shinobu-chan?

Shinobu: I am not going to answer that question for this man.

Kanae: Aww~ But anyway, she is really cute!

Hyuga: Maybe I ought to meet her.

Hanzou: Don't bother.

Hyuga: Why?

Hanzou: The girl already has someone.

Hyuga: Eh?! You met her?

Hanzou: I've seen her but never talked to her.

Hyuga: Then how would you know that she's with someone?

Hanzou: Onimaru-dono said that she'll fall in love with a young boy that is about her age.

Hyuga: And you believed him?

Hanzou: Most of his prophecies would come out true, so I do not have any doubts.

Hyuga: Well whatever, but what was he thinking? Going up against Kibutsuji is suicide.

Kanae: Maybe he thought that he could win?

Hyuga: No, I doubt it. This is Onimaru that we're talking about, he's never cocky about anything. He's always efficient on all ends and this includes fighting against Demons, he doesn't compare his strength with theirs, he believes that everyone and everything is equal. It's the matter of who is genuinely more adaptive and powerful in battle.

-Shinobu and Kanae were surprised to hear that Hyuga was stating the truth-

Shinobu: To think this man would be this intelligent about fighting, hmph!

Hanzou: But he was also facing against another Demon, one of the Upper Moons-degozaru.

Hyuga: What did it look like?

Hanzou: I don't know, I couldn't track them down after Onimaru-dono passed out.

Hyuga: What about Souldragon? What happened to him?

Hanzou: He vanished soon after the battle.

Hyuga: Now that is just weird..

Hanzou: You have a theory on this?

Hyuga: Hard to say. Kibutsuji is one of the toughest Demons out there, so I can't say who will win or lose in a fight but I know one thing.

Shinobu: What?

Hyuga: Onimaru didn't go all out in his fight with Kibutsuji.

Shinobu: Eh? He didn't go all out? Why not?!

Kanae: So you're saying that Maru-chan is actually strong enough to kill Kibutsuji Muzan?

Hyuga: Onimaru is stronger than any one of us here and he had killed over thousands to even millions of Demons in the past, so one Demon who happens to be the "King" of them all, won't make much of a difference for him, but he'll never go all out against any of them.

Shinobu: Why?!

Hyuga: If he did, he would no longer be himself.

Shinobu: What do you mean by that?

Kanae: He'll transform into a Demon?

Hyuga: He'll get corrupted by Souldragon's flames and will get devoured by it.

Shinobu: Huh? I thought Souldragon was his friend? I thought they wouldn't hurt each other.

Hanzou: Actually, Hyuga-dono is right. This is a contract based on your fate and decisions in life. The "Spirits" that we summon to fight by our side are all fighting for us because of a certain contract that we had made to form such an alliance. One wrong move could get you killed if you ever try to break the contract.

Kanae: An example?

Hanzou: If Onimaru-dono went all out and kill Kibutsuji Muzan, despite that he knows that his destiny isn't to kill him, he'll get cursed by Souldragon and his soul would get corrupted as well.

Kanae: But it doesn't make any sense, why would he get corrupted if he tries to change his destiny?

Hyuga: Spirits are creations of God, they are form to protect and save humanity but at the same time, discipline them too. Humans who had turned and became Demons were left behind and forgotten by the Gods, so they roam around freely, doing whatever they want, but Kibutsuji Muzan surpassed his strengths from a normal Demon and became an ultimate being that could possibly destroy the entire country.

Shinobu: Maybe we should try and talk to him later..

Kanae: I agree..

-Moments later, Tamayo would enter the room with a smile on her face as she looked at the Demon Slayers and the Kaens in front of her-

Tamayo: He'll live.

Shinobu: -She smiled happily along with her sister- Was his wounds serious?

Tamayo: Somewhat, but it wasn't impossible to cure. It was a simple curse that would keep destroying damaged tissue, but a simple antibiotic and holy medicines from Wisteria and other sources were enough to get rid of the curse.

-Both Kanae and Shinobu sighed in relief as the two sisters held hands together-

Shinobu: Um...Perhaps it is rude of me to ask but would it be alright if you teach me about medicine and Demon medicine?

Tamayo: Not at all. I'll gladly do what I can to help~

-Shinobu and Tamayo left the living room together as the other three went to see Onimaru, once they got into the room with Onimaru resting on the bed. As Hyuga and Hanzou were watching over their friend, Kanae took a seat besides Onimaru's bed and held the man's hand tightly and stroke his hair softly-

Kanae: Don't worry Maru-chan, you never left my side when I needed help, it's about time I do the same for you too. -She said with a warm and passionate smile on her face-

Hyuga: So...Are the two dating...? -He asked as he whispered to Hanzou-

Hanzou: Why not ask her yourself?

Hyuga: You're no fun, Hanzou.

Hanzou: Indeed-degozaru.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kanae and Onimaru's relationship together is questionable as the two see each other as friends but at the same time, they also do not see each other that way. "Friends with benefits" is the term that Kane would use to explain to others about her relationship with Onimaru, but deep down, she wishes for more than that.


	7. Chapter 7:- The Sengoku General

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 7:- The Sengoku General

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

-Morning came by as the sight of Onimaru waking up was seen. The man would try to grip his hand but realised that he was holding onto something, he sat up to see what it was and saw that he was holding onto Kanae's hand, he would smile at the sight of the girl holding onto his hand as she was asleep with her head on the bed, he would look around to see where he was as he was curious of the location he arrived in. He felt somewhat cold as he could feel the air around him being cold. Onimaru would then take a deep breath and exhale and as he did, the sight of his breath could be seen being cold air-

Onimaru: With it being this cold during Spring, it must mean that Hyuga is here..

-The sound of someone running down the hallway was heard from Onimaru's room as he would turn and look at the door at the side of the room and stare at it. The door froze and exploded from ice as the sight of a man in a pure white uniform was seen as the man was none other than Byakuya Hyuga-

Onimaru: Hyuga? Hi there~

Hyuga: ONIMARU! -He shouted loudly as he would run towards the patient but would stop immediately as both Kanae and Shinobu had their swords out and the tip of their blades at Hyuga's neck. The man gulped as he was in complete shock to see the two girls' blades an inch away from touching his neck as the sisters also had the intention to kill in their eyes- W-What are you guys doing?

Kanae: You're not suppose to touch him while he is injured~

Shinobu: Lay a finger on him and you're dead.

Hyuga: You're a hundred years too early to kill me. -He said with a smirk on his face-

Shinobu: I may not be strong like my Master or my sister but my sword has been completely covered in poison that could kill any living thing in just matters of seconds.

Onimaru: I'd back away if I were you..

Hyuga: G-Good point.. -He took a few steps back as the girls withdrew their blades and turned their attention to Onimaru-

Kanae: Good morning~

Shinobu: How are you? Is any part of your body hurting right now? Do you have any headaches? Pains? Are you feeling nauseous?

Onimaru: I'm fine~ I just feel a little tired, that's all. -He said with a smile on his face as he patted both of the girls on the head as the two sisters blushed and smiled in sync and behind the two siblings, Hyuga had his arms crossed as he was greatly irritated by the sight of the three-

Hyuga: It's like someone charged me money to see my own nightmare.

Shinobu: Then why don't you get out and give us the money then?

Hyuga: Hell no! I gotta speak to Onimaru too!

Shinobu: About what?

Hyuga: It's none of your business. This is between us guys only!

Shinobu: Well, we want to stay! Right, Nee-san? -She said as she turned and looked at her sister-

Kanae: Mmm~ -She was distracted as she was getting her cheeks rubbed by Onimaru as the two were playing. Both Hyuga and Shinobu got angry at the sight of the two getting distracted-

Hyuga; Hey! Do that somewhere else will ya?!

Shinobu: Nee-san! We're being serious over here!

Kanae: You should try this Shinobu-chan~ It feels great~ Especially with Maru-chan's warm hands~ Haa~~ -She exhaled in relaxation as she would slowly fall back to sleep with her head on the bed-

Onimaru: Oh dear.

Shinobu: Ugh...Can't you just say it here and right now? You're just wasting time, since Nee-san is asleep and I do not want to leave my Master's sight at the moment.

Hyuga: Ugh...Fine!

Onimaru: So what is it?

Hyuga: I've just received word from the other Generals that they will be waging war soon. Against the Americans very soon.

Onimaru: More things that relates with politics, I assume?

Hyuga: Yeah, and it doesn't look good too, especially when Kibutsuji is getting stronger every passing day.

Onimaru: What makes you say that?

Hyuga: There have been reports of soldiers going missing at night, some say that they were killed by monsters but we obviously know that it's Demons that killed them.

Onimaru: Casualty count?

Hyuga: Over 400 from the past 2 months.

Onimaru: You're the Chieftain, you're allowed to speak for your men, why won't you do it?

Hyuga: They don't believe that it is Demons that is killing them, they all assumed that it was assassins that killed them.

Onimaru: Jeez...Why are politicians and soldiers so blind when it comes to the supernatural?

Hyuga: Beats me..

Shinobu: H-Hold on, you're a Chieftain? -She asked Hyuga as she looked up at him with a shocked look on her face-

Onimaru: He's a Samurai Chieftain, a strong one too. On nights of the full Moon, he gets much more faster and stronger as well.

Shinobu: Oh? Well you look nothing like a Chieftain to me.. -She said as she crossed her arms-

Hyuga: This bug is really annoying.

Onimaru: Just continue the conversation.

Hyuga: The only problem is that they are being targeted by Muzan's men and they don't even realise it.

Onimaru: Can I leave that to you then? I know it is an important task to inform me but I too have other pressing matters to attend to.

Hyuga: Oh? Like what?

Hanzou: Finding a proper wife who isn't into men that just goes for the looks of women. -He said as he appeared behind Hyuga and said it to him directly-

Hyuga: What?! -Onimaru and Shinobu would then begin to laugh softly- Well at least I ain't sad and alone like you!

Hanzou: Darkness is my ally, I am never alone in the shadows.

Hyuga: You're just a depressed man who can't get out of the dark.

Hanzou: Somewhat true, but this is also entertaining for me.

Hyuga: Well whatever, I'm heading out right now, so I'll be seeing you soon Onimaru.

Onimaru: Leaving already? Thought it would be nice if we could have a chat or something during lunch.

Hyuga: I'd love to but I have a mission to finish and Senryuukaku is hungry for Law and Order.

Onimaru: Well...I guess that sounds fair enough, do take care of yourself.

Hyuga: Likewise. -The two smiled at each other and shook hands as Hyuga then left the room and left the area as he would head out of the city and into the Northern mountains-

Shinobu: -After Hyuga left, she would turn back to Onimaru- You seem to respect him, why is that?

Onimaru: Well, believe it or not. He and his Ultimate Spirit were the ones that once brought Law and Order to Japan a few years ago and he had saved over thousands to millions of lives from Demons and natural disasters. His Spirit, Senryuukaku is one of the very few Spirits that could actually defeat Souldragon too. -He said with a smile on his face as he was confident about Hyuga-

Shinobu: H-He defeated you and Souldragon before?

Onimaru: Well..Yes, he did. I lost to him because of how unpredictable he was. He is a very formidable opponent and he has earned my respect.

-In the early morning within the forests on the North as the sight of Hyuga was seen walking through the forest, he felt the wind blowing strongly as he would stop walking and close his eyes-

"Hyuga isn't any normal samurai, nor any regular person. He is more gifted than any one of us and he is fully capable of using his abilities to its max potential. Even if he were to face against Kibutsuji Muzan, there is a slight chance that he could possibly end that Demon, once and for all.." -Onimaru narrated as Hyuga would then slowly open his eyes and look up as the light around the forest would disappear as it became completely dark. As Hyuga turned and looked up around him, he noticed that he was surrounded by Demons that were wearing Tengu-like masks and there were over hundreds of them, surrounding him-

Hyuga: These are no ordinary Demons..

-Some of the Demons were holding onto weapons such as staffs, blades and even guns. The horde of Demons would chuckle evilly and laugh as they all looked down at the lone samurai on the ground in the pit of darkness within the forest, as many of the Demons would aim their guns at Hyuga, they felt a cold sensation going down their spines as the air around the forest would start to get colder through each passing second-

Demon 1: W-What's with the cold?

Demon 2: Who's controlling the air here?

Hyuga: That would be me. -He said as he replied to the Demon as the sky above the forest would glow brightly as a light would shine and emit an aura around the forest as someone would start to float down from the clouds and revealed a giant white armoured dragon- Come to me, my Ultimate Spirit! Senryuukaku! -The dragon landed onto the ground of the forest and waved its sword up high and roared towards the Demons within the area as the horde would then charge towards both Hyuga and Senryuukaku. Hyuga would draw out a short sword from his waist and pull out a short gun from his back pocket as he grinned at the demons that were charging towards him as his eyes would flash and shine bright gold- Face the Sengoku Generals of War!

"My Souldragon lost to an Upper Moon because I ignored my destiny and because I was weak..But, I believe that Hyuga and Senryuukaku are far more greater than I am." -Onimaru narrated as the scene returned and revealed to Hyuga's scene as the battle had ended moments ago as Hyuga and Senryuukaku were unscathed from the massive attack and that the entire forest was covered in nothing but snow-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There is a story between both Senryuukaku and Souldragon that will be released soon.


	8. Chapter 8:- The Soul Dragon

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 8:- The Soul Dragon

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

"A long time ago, I was no more than just a fighter for a powerful Warlord. I once served the great and powerful Oda Nobunaga and lead his army towards Victory before the Demons came and even before the Homura Kabuki'O-sama was born, but as I watched the death of my brothers, my men..The people that I once called "Family", killed by the Demons that were controlled by Kibutsuji Muzan, I couldn't do anything but simply watch as the mad man forced me to watch him kill my family. When Nobunaga-sama had passed away and conquered Japan, the entire country collapsed after Muzan's uprising. Millions of dragons, soldiers and priests died on the First Lunar Eclipse. The battle went on for the entire night and the casualties were far too great, the Six Sengoku Generals were defeated by the Twelve Demons Moons and I lost the name of "Emperor" by the King of Demons himself, Muzan.." -The sound of a deep voiced male was heard as he narrated-

"Tonight is much similar to that very night a thousand years ago.." -The man said as the scene shifted to a battle in a large open field at night as there were hordes of masked Demons charging towards Onimaru and his group as they all fought the horde together- "Had I not met Onimaru-sama, I would have never seen light ever again and nor would the others too." -The sight of Souldragon was seen as it spun its spear up in the air and slammed it onto the ground as the ground would then get lit on fire and ignite the demons nearby on fire-

"Killing Demons without mercy. Avenging my family and friends and all of the lives that I could not save before has been lighting my soul up in flames. I now...Want to kill all of the Demons!" -The voice came from Souldragon's mind as the large dragon would roar up into the air and attracted the attention of a few other hundreds of Demons as it would battle against them all at once. From within the forest that was facing the open field, there was a Demon that had a Tengu mask on its face sitting on top of a tree branch as it watched the other Demons fight the samurais and the dragon up close-

Demon: Orochi-sama will not be pleased that the wielder of the "Breath of the Soul" is still alive, even from this devastating attack. Well it's fine then! Kurowakamaru will end this once and for all! -The Demon would jump down and transform its body into a giant Demon that had the body shape of a Gorilla as it would charge towards Souldragon-

Shinobu: Onimaru-san, they just keep on coming!

Kanae: Th-There's no end to them..!

Hanzou: Their numbers isn't the problem here. It's the Eclipse! -Hanzou pointed at the moon as many of the Demons were getting stronger and were regenerating their wounds faster than regular Demons- They are drawing their power from the moon.

Onimaru: Asking to draw out the fight till Sun rise is a bit impossible, huh? Especially with our numbers.. But we have bigger issues.

Shinobu: Bigger issues?

Onimaru: Kurowakamaru. The Brute Demon. -He said as he would grab both Kanae and Shinobu by their hands and jump away as the giant Demon Gorilla would land onto the ground that they had stood on and cause the Earth to crack and shake-

Shinobu: W-What is that?!

Onimaru: He's one of the members of the Three Eclipse that Tamayo-san told me about. Their strength may not be as powerful as the Twelve Demons Moons but we cannot underestimate their army and their three generals.

Kanae: Three Generals? Were the siblings we fought one of them?

Hanzou: From what Tamayo-dono had mentioned to Onimaru-dono before, I would assume so.

Shinobu: Onimaru-san, do you think you can defeat it?

Onimaru: Normally, I could but...My wounds have not fully recovered yet.. Hanzou, would you summon "it" out?

Hanzou: It's going to be dangerous...

Onimaru: it's a risk worth taking.

Hanzou: Alright then, I'll prepare the Soul Core. -He said as he took out a silver crest that had a red gem on the center as he was about to crush it but before Hanzou could crush it, Souldragon would fly past the group and breath out a gush of flames towards the enemies and stabbed Kurowakamaru in the face with its spear, the dragon would pull the spear out quickly from the Demon's face and would slash at it but the wounds on the Demon would regenerate in an instant as Souldragon would growl and roar even louder than usual as it showed signs of being upset as it would breath its fire out from its mouth to Kurowakamaru and ignited the Demon on fire- S-Souldragon..

Shinobu: Something seems odd about him..

Onimaru: He's angry.. He's filled with anguish and suffering.

Kanae: Eh? H-How do you know that?

Onimaru: Souldragon and I are one, we can feel each other's feelings.

Shinobu: But he's not strong enough! He needs our help!

Onimaru: I'll help him settle this battle with ease then!

Shinobu: M-Master? What do you mean by that?

Onimaru: Soul Burst! Transformation! Souldragon! Brave up! -He said as his entire body would light up as he would then jump up into the air- Souldragon! It's time to show them what we're made of!

-The dragon turned its attention to Onimaru as it roared and flew towards the man as Onimaru's body would then transform into a large red blade as Souldragon grabbed it and held onto the sword and would aim downwards the horde of Demons-

Shinobu: W-What is that?

Hanzou: The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru...

-The Demons were all looking up at Souldragon as the dragon would then fly down to the ground and swing the sword powerfully with its spear as it created an extremely powerful gust of hot air that caused all of the Demons around the open field to be burned alive while Shinobu, Kanae and Hanzou were unscathed from the burns. Kurowakamaru was in the middle of healing as the demon was lying on the ground, regenerating its wounds until Souldragon would walk over to the Demon and crushed its stomach and stabbed its heart and chest with its weapons and would slice it in half as Kurowakamaru would slowly disappear and turn into ash-

Kurow: Kurow...Did not...Expect this... -He said as he would then slowly disappear into the air-

"I did not ask for this war, nor did I wish to fight and lose my friends and family, but I will gladly ask for peace with my Burning Soul!" -Souldragon said as Onimaru could hear the dragon's voice in his head as the dragon would roar loudly as it fired a powerful gush of flame from its mouth into the air to light up the entire field and as it did, the Demons that were in the forests would die and turn into ash from the intense bright light-

Shinobu: A light like no other, eh? Onimaru-san, you and your dragon are truly interesting.. -She said to herself as she saw the beautiful light in the sky from Souldragon's flame-

-The next following day, the group had returned back to the city of the Kaens that was behind the mountains as the group was riding on Souldragon's back. Moments after the group had returned, Onimaru would rest his body from fighting as he was still recovering from battle and was being watched over by Kanae. Shinobu was in the shack, making more medicine with the other girls that were with her before. Up in Onimaru's room, as he was resting on Kanae's lap, both of the two would chat quietly as the song "Kamado Tanjirō no Uta" was heard behind the main building as behind the building was a large training ground-

Kanae: Are you alright?

Onimaru: -He smiled at the girl with a comforting look on his face- I'm fine, it's Souldragon that I am worried about.

Kanae: What about him?

Onimaru: He's upset, sad about his past..

Kanae: Where is he now then?

Onimaru: Training, fighting for his friends and family.

"If there is nothing but this fate for me, I will be prepared for it

Even if I struggle and claw through the mud

There's a thin thread that can't be seen

And a tender sound that makes you want to cry

No matter the frustration

Go forward, go forward, keep facing ahead

Cut away the despair

Even with all the pain, even with all the pain

I have no choice but to stand up again

There are things to protect

There are things to protect"

-As the song was heard, Hanzou was watching Souldragon training in the training grounds as Souldragon took a new form-

"I shall end the lengthy war here and now...! With my comrades and the memories of my friends and family! Their deaths will not be in vain!" -The dragon said to himself as he swung his spear up high as it was in flames as the dragon would roar and growl softly- "I swear to everyone.."

-At the shrine of Izayoi, the sight of the boulder that blocked the cave was destroyed as there was a large shadow crawling out of the cave that could be seen within the bright morning but the skies were turning dark-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Souldragon and Onimaru have very similar goals. To stop the war with Muzan and keep the peace. Onimaru wishes to have a normal peaceful life with someone who holds dear and Souldragon has plans to rule over a land for people of his kind and take care of them and create a new "Family".

"Tanjiro Kamado's Song"-

"I close my eyes and remember

That time which has passed by

I can't turn back, I can't return home

There's a deep, yawning darkness

I can't turn back, I can't return home

There's a deep, yawning darkness

A tender sound that makes you want to cry

No matter the pain

Go forward (go forward), go forward (go forward), keep going ahead (keep going ahead)

Cut away the despair

Even with all I've lost, even with all I've lost

I have no choice but to keep living

Even if I am beaten down

There are things to protect

Even with all I've lost, even with all I've lost

I have no choice but to keep living

Even if I am beaten down

There are things to protect

If there is nothing but this fate for me, I will be prepared for it

Even if I struggle and claw through the mud

There's a thin thread that can't be seen

And a tender sound that makes you want to cry

No matter the frustration

Go forward, go forward, keep facing ahead

Cut away the despair

Even with all the pain, even with all the pain

I have no choice but to stand up again

There are things to protect

There are things to protect"


	9. Chapter 9:- Dawn of Hanzou

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 9:- Dawn of Hanzou

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

-Within the living room of the capital building, both Kanae and Onimaru were together while Hanzou was on watch and Shinobu was still crafting more drugs and medicine-

Kanae: Maru-chan, can I ask you something?

Onimaru: Hmm?

Kanae: The thing that we are all fighting for. Is it worth it?

Onimaru: What do you mean?

Kanae: Our battle with Kibutsuji Muzan. Is it really worth it?

Onimaru: I'm sorry but I do not understand the question.

Kanae: I mean, all of this will be for nothing once he's defeated but do you think it'll be that easy?

Onimaru: That is a question that I cannot answer, Kanae. It's not my destiny to defeat him after all.

Kanae: Eh? But then, why did you attack him from before?

Onimaru: I lost control of myself and broke off from my destiny and went for someone else's fate, I nearly died from doing so. Thank the Gods that Souldragon and Shinobu was there or I would never have made it. -He said as he turned to look outside as he saw Shinobu testing her drugs on a few plants outside the shack as Aoi and the three other little girls were watching her as well. Onimaru smiled at the sight of the group as he would turn to Kanae and picked his cup up and took a sip of his tea as Kanae began to worry for the man as she noticed that he seemed tired and was much different from his usual self, he had also seemed weaker and afraid of something-

Kanae: M-Maru-chan? Are you alright?

Onimaru: Hmm? Yes, of course. What made you ask?

Kanae: W-Well...You're shaking.. -She said as she pointed at Onimaru's hand and revealed that Onimaru was shaking without a reason. He would hold onto his left hand with his right hand as he forced a smile to the girl in front of him-

Onimaru: Do not worry about me, I'm completely fine~ -He said with a soft and calm voice with a pure but sad smile on his face. Kanae couldn't help but feel heartbroken as she could not do anything and Shinobu was watching the two from a distance and was getting worried about her master-

"After Onimaru had taken in the two sisters into his home, a lot has changed ever since then. Is it just bad luck or is it going to be his time soon...?" -Souldragon asked himself as he would land in front of the shack and sat down on the large garden with its legs crossed and would look at both Kanae and and Onimaru chatting happily while Shinobu seemed worried for the man. Souldragon would turn to look at Shinobu as he would move his head closer to her as Shinobu would smile at the dragon and rub its nose softly. The dragon was surprised that she was not afraid of him but for some odd reason, the dragon felt pleased from having her attention towards him but at the same time, he felt a strong pain down his heart as the mighty dragon suddenly felt saddened by Shinobu's warm touch- "The sensation is odd, it is like her days will come to an end soon..." -The dragon thought to himself as he would close his eyes and would continue getting his cheeks and nose rubbed by Shinobu's soft and small hands-

-Hours passed as night came. Kanae was asleep in Onimaru's room as the man was out in the balcony, looking out at the sky as he would turn and look at his palm as he noticed that he was shaking-

Onimaru: Death, huh? Well, if it is my destiny then I will not run! -He said loudly to himself in confidence but was still shaking in fear as he sighed and would look out to the city in front of him as he would then turn his depressed look into a smile and would speak out- You're wondering what I'm talking about, aren't you, Shinobu-san? -He asked as Shinobu would appear beside him as she had jumped up from the lower levels of the building to see him on the balcony-

Shinobu: I am quite curious after all.

Onimaru: Well then, before we depart tomorrow, what is it that you'd like to ask?

Shinobu: I'll start with one then. How do you know that you're going to die? -She asked as she sat next to the man and faced him-

Onimaru: Breath of the Soul tells me what I need to know of the coming future.

Shinobu: The Breath tells you that? How?

Onimaru: Breath of the Soul is a control point of all living beings, it is the Breath of life itself. It is also the Breath of death.

Shinobu: I-I do not understand, please explain.

Onimaru: The Breath of the Soul will cause my body to shake if I were to ever die or come across a near-death accident as a warning.

Shinobu: Is this the first time you've felt this?

Onimaru: No, I've felt this many times before..

Shinobu: If that is the case, why are you so worried? It could be a false.

Onimaru: It's not as simple as it sounds, it is actually more complicated than that..

Shinobu: How so?

Onimaru: Each time my body begins to shake from the warning, it worsens and this time, I have no control over it.

Shinobu: Eh? W-What do you mean then?

Onimaru: I might actually die the next time we fight something..

Shinobu: N-No! Don't say things like that! -She was getting teary as she held onto Onimaru's hands and looked up at him with a saddened look on her face as the man couldn't help but feel sad as well as he would hug the girl tightly-

Onimaru: It is the sad truth that I cannot run from, I am sorry. But in the meantime, I'll do whatever I can to teach you everything I know of the Breath of the Insect. -He said with a big warm smile on his face as Shinobu felt somewhat relieved to see his smile but was still sad to hear him talk about his death in the future. Onimaru would then quickly let go of Shinobu as he would quickly enter the room and pulled Shinobu into the room as well as he hid behind the wall-

Shinobu: What are you-ah! -As Onimaru pulled her in, he would cover her mouth as Shinobu struggled to break free-

Onimaru: Please be quiet! We're being watched.

Shinobu: Eh..? -Onimaru would then slowly release his hand as he was being cautious as he was shaking in fear and was sweating. Shinobu got worried for him as she held his hand to calm him down- So what is it?

Onimaru: A Demon, a very powerful one. One that is even more powerful than the Upper Moons of the Twelve Demons Moons..

Shinobu: W-What? Is it Kibutsuji?

Onimaru: No, weaker but it has a strong vibe to it... I think it is part of the Three Eclipse.. But it's presence is odd...

Shinobu: What about it?

Onimaru: I...I... -He would gasped loudly as Onimaru began to cough and vomit out blood quickly as Shinobu was shocked to see him vomit blood as she panicked, Kanae woke up as soon as she heard him cough as she immediately got up from bed and ran to the source of the sound and held onto Onimaru while rubbing his back to comfort him-

Kanae: M-Maru-chan, calm down! It's going to be alright!

Shinobu: Nee-san, what should we do?

Kanae: Head down to the shack and get your medicine!

Shinobu: Right!

Kanae: Hanzou! -She called out the ninja's name as he would appear behind Kanae's back-

Hanzou: You called?

Kanae: Find the source that is troubling him and exterminate it. Do whatever it takes to keep Maru-chan alive! -She said with a smile on her face as there was blood lust on her smile, Hanzou nodded as he disappeared in thin air. The sight of Souldragon along with Yakumo were seen flying around the city as they were trying to find the Demon-

-In matters of minutes, the entire dark sky turned bright as if morning came within just a second from being night-

Hanzou: What the?! It became morning in an instant?!

Shinobu: W-What the hell is going on?! -She panicked as she was holding onto her medicine pack while heading up to Onimaru's room-

-A large explosion occurred right at the entrance of the city as people in the area would wake up and notice that it was day time as they would head over to the source of the explosion-

Man: What is going on?

Woman: Hanzou-chan..?

-The sight of the purple haired ninja was seen on the ground as he was badly wounded-

Hanzou: R-Run...! -He yelled at the civilians as they would get confuse and look up ahead as they then noticed a giant monster-like hand would appear out from the forest as more hands would appear. A total of eight limbs were seen and a giant body appeared as a giant Spider with the body of a human was seen as it had no eyes-

Spider: Such weakling!

Man: What the hell is that?!

Woman: Ahhh! -The woman screamed and panicked as the people would all begin to run as the giant spider would walk over the entrance of the city but it was unable to enter the city as it got shocked by a sort of force field that surrounded the entire city-

Spider: What is this...? A wall? A barrier? Ha! This is nothing compared to Orochi-sama's magic! -The spider would use two of its arms and crack the barrier open despite it getting hurt from the barrier, the giant spider would break through the barrier and destroy multiple buildings as it cackled and screeched loudly as it entered the city and slowly head towards the capital building and as it was walking across the buildings, it would get hit by a ball of flames as the flames exploded onto the spider's face-

-Souldragon was flying in the air as it had fired out the flames at the giant monster-

Spider: Gah! Fool! You dare hurt me?!

-Souldragon glared at the giant demon as the two beasts would roar at each other loudly-

"Souldragon, that monster is part of the Three Eclipse. Do not..Take it lightly.." -Onimaru's voice was heard in the dragon's head as he was speaking to the dragon as Onimaru was being taken care by Shinobu and Kanae-

Spider: Before we battle, beast! Tell me your name!

"Souldragon." -The Dragon spoke to the Demon telepathically-

Spider: Souldragon, interesting! I am Ranmaru, Slayer of the Hunters, ruler of the Dark Worlds! And I will destroy this world for Orochi-sama- -Before the giant Demon could finish its sentence with an evil laugh, it would get stabbed in the face by Souldragon's spear as the monster would scream loudly in pain- Ahhhh! My face!

"You speak too much." -Souldragon said as he drew out a katana from his waist and would fly towards the giant and roar at it fiercely-

Ranmaru: You damn beast! I'll kill you! -Ranmaru would retaliate by attacking Souldragon with the spikes on its limbs but the dragon evaded the attacks and was unable to move forward as the dangerous spiked armour on the Demon's body was keeping it safe from Souldragon's blade-

-Back in the capital building-

Onimaru: I need to help him!

Shinobu: No! You can't! You're too weak to help!

Onimaru: But Souldragon..! He'll die!

Kanae: Maru-chan! Please calm down, if you head out there YOU will die instead!

Onimaru: Then so be it! I'll gladly risk my life to save my friend's life! -He said as he gave a serious look both the sisters. Shinobu got angry as she would slap the man on the face strongly as Kanae gasped in shock-

Kanae: S-Shinobu-chan, what are you doing?!

Shinobu: Onimaru-san! Come to your senses! Ever since we fought against the Three Eclipse, you've lost that burning soul in your heart! You're no longer "you"! -She was in tears as she was yelling at the man in front of her-

Onimaru: I-I'm sorry...But...He is the only family I've got..

Shinobu: Even so! I will not let you die out there!

Onimaru: Shinobu-san...

-A large purple and red explosion occurred right below Ranmaru as Shinobu and the other two turned their attention to the explosion and saw a large crimson winged dragon in ninja-clothing floating above in the air with Souldragon-

Kanae: A dragon? But it looks oddly familiar..

Shinobu: A ninja? A demon? It has bat-like wings.

Onimaru: Hanzou..

Shinobu: Eh? H-Hanzou-san?

Onimaru: It's Hanzou! -He said with a smile on his face as the song "Gurenge" came into play as Hanzou pulled out a large scroll and turned the scripted words on the scroll into kunais that were covered in blue flames as Hanzou would fire the flaming blades at Ranmaru and ignited the giant Demon on fire-

"I learned the reason to become strong

Take me and go

I feel dizzy by the muddy flashback

Heart tenses, hands shake

That means you have something you want to grab hold of

That's all

The scent of night (I spend my day and night)

Even if I stare at the sky (Staring into the sky)

The only thing you can change is yourself

That's all

I learned the reason to become strong

Take me and go

Dreams that you can't erase no matter what

An unstoppable "now"

If you can become stronger for someone

Thank you, sadness

I learned why I lost when I was beaten up by the world

Bloom, crimson lotus

Shine the fate

The sound of lightning pierced my ears

Is there anything you can protect just by being nice? I know

Good and evil are entangled in water, divine punishment that can see clear hypocrisy

(Tell me why, tell me why, tell me why, tell me ... I don't need you!)

One flower that continues to struggle for blossom is more beautiful than a gem

Road full of sharp thorns

It will only appear for me who means it

Don't easily get rid of your dreams, even dreams that can't be protected

This red lotus heart is rooted and lives in this blood

Hidden secrets will disappear because they are scattered

A heartbreaking wind scream that tore it apart

A person's laughter and cry

Everyone wants happiness

Dreams that you can't erase no matter what

An unstoppable "now"

If you can become stronger for someone

Thank you, sadness

I learned why I lost when I was beaten up by the world

Bloom, crimson lotus

Shine the fate

Shine the fate"

-Both Souldragon and Hanzou roared as they fired their flames at Ranmaru and ignited the Demon on fire once more but the giant Spider was recovering quickly as its wounds and scars were healing faster than any other Demon-

Ranmaru: Agh! Gyah! You may be able to hurt me! But you cannot kill me!

-The Demon roared at the Dragons and tried to crush and catch them with its giant arms and spikes that were firing out of its body but the two dragons were being relentless as they were attacking the Demon from a distance by firing their flames at Ranmaru but despite that Ranmaru was getting hurt, his wounds was healing rapidly. Souldragon acted quickly as he flew towards Ranmaru's face and quickly pulled out his spear and breath out a powerful gush of flames at Ranmaru's face up close, causing the Demon to go blind for a short moment as Souldragon would retreat while Hanzou used a Dark Art and caused Ranmaru's legs to get trapped on the shadows around the Demon. The sight of butterflies were then seen flying around the two Dragons as they turned and looked around but would then turn and look below as they saw the sight of a girl running towards Ranmaru with great speed. The Dragon's eyes widened at the sight of Kochou Shinobu running towards Ranmaru without showing any signs of fear or anxiety, the two would look at each other and nod in sync as Hanzou would maintain his Dark Arts and keep Ranmaru at bay, making sure he doesn't move while Souldragon would continuously attack the giant Demon to exhaust the Demon's healing factor and from the Capital Building, both Kanae and Onimaru were watching the fight-

-A few minutes ago-

Shinobu: I'm heading out there.

Kanae: You're what?!

Onimaru: No! Don't you head out there!

Shinobu: If Hanzou-san and Souldragon is fighting that thing and can't even stop it from coming here, then someone has to try and do something!

Kanae: What can you do then, Shinobu-chan?

Shinobu: My sword's poison. It could at least slow it down or possibly stop its healing factor.

Onimaru: Please don't do this, what if you die out there?

Shinobu: Don't worry, Onimaru-san. I promise I'll return. -She said as she held onto the man's hand and smiled at him sweetly as she would turn and jump out of the building and landed on top one of the other shorter buildings and ran towards Ranmaru-

Onimaru: Shinobu-san...

Kanae: She'll be fine, Maru-chan. We'll just have to pray for her.

Onimaru: I hope so..

-Back in the current battle. Shinobu would run up to one of Ranmaru's legs and made a small cut on the leg as she would continue to do so on all other seven limbs around the Demon's body-

Ranmaru: Hahahaha! You think such a scratch can stop me?! Think again- Wait...What?! -Ranmaru then noticed that his legs were no longer healing as they were being burned from top to bottom- Why aren't they healing?! What did you do, you Bitch!

Shinobu: -She was on Souldragon's shoulder as she looked down on Ranmaru- It's Wisteria poison~ They do more than just hurt you Demons.

Ranmaru: Haha! You idiot! Wisteria does nothing to me! Despite that this entire city is covered in those disgusting things, they cannot hurt me!

Shinobu: The poison I use isn't just any normal poison~ It's highly concentrated in the most toxic venoms of animals and plants. This poison will kill you, I am certain of it~ -She said with a smile on her face as Ranmaru simply laughed as its head would then burst and the body dropped and slowly turn into ash- Told you~

-From seeing the death of Ranmaru, both Kanae and Onimaru were amazed by Shinobu's skills with Hanzou and Souldragon as they saw the Sun disappearing and returning back into night-

Kanae: That was incredible...Shinobu-chan did a great job!

Onimaru: She did, she certainly did. -He said with a smile on his face as he was relieved to see that his friends were still alive-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranmaru is based on a boss in the game called "Okami", the character relates to the "Geisha Spider".


	10. Chapter 10:- The Dark Rising

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 10:- The Dark Rising

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

-Hours passed from the attack as morning came and many of the villagers were tending to wounded and were rebuilding their homes and shops while many little monsters that Onimaru and Hanzou had summoned out were helping the people. Back inside the capital building, Onimaru was at the balcony of his room as he was watching the city being rebuilt-

Onimaru: All of the Three Eclipses were slain.

Kanae: Mmhmm~ -She said as she was sitting next to Onimaru and was leaning on the man's shoulder with her eyes closed-

Onimaru: Kanae? Can I ask you a question?

Kanae: Yes~?

Onimaru: What are you doing?

Kanae: Leaning on your shoulder~

Onimaru: Why?

Kanae: Because you're warm~

Onimaru: I see but...Shinobu-san is glaring at us...

Kanae: Eh? She is? -She turned and looked back and saw that Shinobu was sitting behind the two while holding onto a tray of medicine- S-Shinobu-chan...?

Shinobu: Nee-san, would please get away from him...? -She asked with an irritated look on her face as a vein could be seen on her forehead-

Kanae: But I...-

Shinobu: Please, GET away.

Kanae: Okay... -She quickly moved away with a saddened look on her face as Shinobu got over to Onimaru as she would sigh while sitting down next to him as she gave him his medicine-

Shinobu: Here.

Onimaru: Thank you but...You do realise that I need to go out, today, right?

Shinobu: Eh? You do?

Onimaru: In a short while I'll have to meet Hyuga and Hanzou outside of the city.

Shinobu: Can I come?

Onimaru: I'm sorry but this is between the three of us guys only. -He said with a saddened look on his face as Shinobu felt heart broken but nodded as she understood-

Shinobu: Well okay, Nee-san and I will be staying here. Waiting for you then.

Onimaru: Huh? Y-You're not going to yell or question it?

Shinobu: Eh? Did you expect me to do that?

Onimaru: Somewhat? I thought you'd ask me where I was going and why I was going out and such.

Shinobu: Oh please! Everyone has their reasons and cannot tell why, I do not want to pry into your privacy that much as well. -She said with a smile on her face as Onimaru smiled back at the girl-

Onimaru: Thank you then, Shinobu-san.

Shinobu: With pleasure~ -She said with a smile on her face as she patted the man's back lightly and got up from where she sat and would head out of the room as Onimaru watched her leave-

-The next following day as the sun was rising. At the entrance of the city's gate, the sight of Hanzou, Hyuga and Onimaru were seen together as the three had their stuff packed and would head out, from the capital, Shinobu could see the three males leaving together as she felt saddened. Moments later after the guys had left, the three would gather in front of the cave of Izayoi Shrine and felt a powerful presence from within the cave-

Hyuga: So it has awoken, huh?

Hanzou: One and only..

-The three would enter the large cave and would stumble across a large open space within the cave, the area was large enough to fit an entire continent as there was a shrine on the center of the entire area-

Hanzou: A shrine?

Onimaru: The Izayoi Shrine.

-The ground would begin to shake as the Shrine on the ground would rise and break apart as a six headed serpent appeared and stared at the three males and roared at them-

Hyuga: I-I thought you said it had eight heads?!

Onimaru: Susanoo cut off two heads but the other six remained when he sealed it away with the cave!

Hyuga: Such useful information!

-The giant serpent would quickly attack as a large horde of Demons appeared from the back of Orochi and would strike back at Onimaru and the others-

Hyuga: Tsk! Time to call in the Spirits! Senryuukaku!

Hanzou: Yakumo!

Onimaru: Souldragon! -He yelled loudly as he raised his hand up high as the ceiling of the cave would explode as all three Spirits that were called would jump down from the ceiling as they would begin to attack the Demons along with Orochi-

Hanzou: Yakumo! I'm going to call for backup, I need you to control the field!

-The demon priest nodded as it would cackle loudly and raise its six limbs on its back and summoned out a large number of weaker and smaller Spirits that would begin to swarm Orochi's powerful and larger demons while Hanzou was trying to summon a Demon from a magical circle behind him. Senryuukaku would slash and freeze the Demons around him as it was on a killing spree with Souldragon but they were still being swarmed by the Demons around them-

Hyuga: Tsk! Too many of them! Onimaru, I know you would hate this idea but I really think you should bring him out! He's our only hope!

Onimaru: "Him"?! Why are you suggesting that now?!

Hyuga: His Infinite Blade could save us!

Onimaru: Tsk! Fine. -He would raise his blade up high as it would ignite in flames. Souldragon would breath its fire at the sword as the sword would ignite even more and burst and transform into a giant dragon in Samurai armour as it held onto two giant blades- The Twin Heaven United secret sword unleashed through 'Flame Bolt' and 'Shooting Star'! Infinite Blade! -Onimaru shouted- The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu! -The dragon appeared as it roared loudly in the air and would begin attacking the Demons, one at a time without stopping-

Hyuga: Told you it was a good idea!

Onimaru: Amatsu, huh?

Hyuga: No time to falter, Onimaru! Let's go! -He said as passed a sword to Onimaru and the two would attack the Demons-

-A giant purple portal would appear as a horde of Demon beasts of wolves and ogres would run out of the portal and begin attacking Orochi and his army and a Demon that was holding onto a long spear was seen riding on a horse as Hanzou would stop his chanting and stand on top of the Demon's shoulders-

Hanzou: This is my new Spirit! The SengokuSixGeneral Mudou!

-The Ogre roared and would charged towards the serpent as Mudou and Senryuukaku along with Yakumo, Amatsu and Souldragon attacked with their weapons up high but the five Spirits would then get hit by one of Orochi's tails and would crash into a wall as the ceiling collapsed onto the Spirits-

Hanzou: Yakumo! Mudou!

Hyuga: Senryuukaku! Tsk! The six headed Giraffe is going to die! -He said as he glared at Orochi-

Onimaru: Souldragon, Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu... -He would turn to Orochi with his sword out as he placed his left hand at the tip of the blade as the blade would then lighten up in red as it heated up in flames- We need to kill him before he gets even stronger!

Hyuga: I've had enough of this! Onimaru! Do "it"! Now!

Onimaru: What?!

Hyuga: As the rightful heir and Son of Amatsu, you need to stop this like how your father tried to do it!

Onimaru: B-But I..

Hyuga: Stop being afraid!

Onimaru: Fine then. So be it. -He said as he took a deep breath and would exhale as steam came out of his nostrils and his mouth- Soul Breathing...Final Style! "Breath of Amatsu"! -He shouted as he swung his sword at Orochi once as the blade launched a giant purple and red beam at the dragon and would cut four out of six heads off-

Hyuga: Hell yeah!

Hanzou: Wait! Look! -He pointed as the four heads would regenerate new forms of heads from where it was cut-off- What in the world..?

Hyuga: What the-?! Onimaru! Keep killing the bastard!

Onimaru: Right. -He repeated his breath multiple times and would keep slashing at the serpent but the wounds and the heads would regenerate faster than he could hurt the giant demon as Onimaru, Hyuga and Hanzou would then get swarmed by the Demons around the area- Agh! No! No!

Hyuga: Get away from me!

Hanzou: Onimaru-dono!

Onimaru: Hanzou! -He shouted as he was being scratched and clawed by the Demons and was getting wounded badly by the enemy- "Is this how it ends? Before I could try my very best and stop the darkness from destroying the world? Then this is my destiny..." -Onimaru thought to himself as the light surrounding him would slowly fade away but...It was then the sound of a familiar voice was heard as the person was calling out to him, it was a woman's voice and the darkness surrounding him would fade away into light as his eyes widened from being surrounded by Demons as the Demons were then killed within that instant. Onimaru fell onto the ground and looked up ahead and saw the sight of Kochou Shinobu and Kochou Kanae together- S-Shinobu-san?! Kanae?!

Kanae: We came to help~ -She said with a laid back and passionate smile on her face-

Shinobu: It was obvious on what you wanted to do, so I brought Nee-san here. We could use her strength too after all. -She said to Onimaru as she smiled at the man and would insert a sort of medicine into the man's body by injecting liquid from a syringe which she had stabbed onto his neck lightly. Shinobu would then put both of her hands on Onimaru's cheeks and would slowly close her eyes as she moved her face closer to his. The man gasped as he was in shock like everyone else was as Shinobu would plant a passionate kiss onto Onimaru's lips as she had blushed slightly after the kiss and would smile at him- Just this once, we fight and win together, okay?

Onimaru: O-Okay! You got it! -He was blushing madly but would nodded in confidence as his sword would transform into a long spear that is the same that Souldragon uses. The rubble behind the group would start shaking as the Spirits would rise from the rubble and were unscathed from Orochi's attack as the six headed serpent looked down on everyone and roared loudly as the end of the roar had a creepy-like cackle- Let's go everyone!

-Onimaru's spear would glow brightly as he stabbed the spear onto the ground strongly as the crest would ignite and extend out a large cloth with an insignia on the cloth that had the resemblance of a Dragon's head-

Hanzou: The Flame War Crest!

Kanae: What is that?

Hanzou: It's the insignia of the Sengoku era when Souldragon once ruled the entire continent with Oda Nobunaga. It is a crest of power and passion!

Onimaru: Boys! It's time to unleash our power!

Hanzou: Right!

Hyuga: Hell yeah! -He would throw his weapons up in the air as his body got larger and hairier as he became a wolfman in white fur and glowing red eyes- Samurai Chieftain,, Hyuga! -He grabbed onto his two swords that he had thrown in the air and would howl into the sky as he growled and glared at Orochi-

-Hanzou was surrounded by black clouds that circled around him as he grew bat-like wings and transformed into a three-eyed dragon-

Hanzou: Evil Stealth Dragon Akatsuki, Hanzou!

-Souldragon would change form as his armour expanded and was ignited in flames as he held onto a triple-edge spear as he became Burning-Souldragon. Onimaru shouted loudly as his body glowed brightly as the man would jump into the air and would transform into a blade, a large and more powerful form of the original Dragon Katana of Onimaru, he became "The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru-Shin'uchi" and was wielded by Burning-Souldragon. Shinobu and Kanae would stand next to Burning-Souldragon as everyone gathered together and faced towards Orochi-

Shinobu: To battle then.

-The dragons and beasts would all roar in sync as everyone jumped and charged towards Orochi-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The song "Demon Slaying Corps" from the Kimetsu no Yaiba soundtrack was used in writing when Shinobu and Kanae made their appearance and saved Onimaru and his friends.


	11. Chapter 11:- The Burning, Flaming Soul

Demon Slayer: Flaming Soul

鬼滅の刃: 燃えるような魂

(Kimetsu no Yaiba Moeru yōna tamashī)

Chapter 11- The Burning, the Flaming Soul

Opening:- インフェルノ - Mrs. GREEN APPLE

Ending:- Invincible Fighter - RAISE A SUILEN

"Soul Drive, activate!" -Hyuga shouted in the form of a wolfman as Senryuukaku roared loudly and powerfully as the mighty dragon would float up into the air as the body of the dragon was emitting a powerful aura as it raise its left hand and telepathically lift up Orochi and toss the giant serpent down to the ground-

Hyuga: Hell yeah! Did ye get him?! Wha-?! -He noticed that Orochi was unscathed from the attack as the serpent roared loudly- Guess not..

-Mudou along with Yakumo and Amatsu were trying their best to deal as much damage to the six headed serpent but they were pushed back by the serpent's great strength-

Shinobu: It's healing factor is too great, even my poison can't hurt it..

Kanae: There must be another way!

-It was then all of Orochi's heads would then get slammed to the ground as multiple shadows appeared from the ground and held onto the serpent's necks. It was then the ground that Orochi stood on began to shake and rise as the sight of Burning-Souldragon was seen lifting Orochi from the ground as the mighty flame dragon would toss the ground aside, causing the giant Demon to crash and land on the wall as Burning-Souldragon would fly in the air and raise Onimaru in his blade form up in the air as the song "Inferno" was heard-

"Darkness lights

We shrug off the days on which we are used to walking

My dream is to live in peace

But we complain a lot because of lack of stimulation

It stopped lighting

Where is the road we used to walk on?

Time sometimes annoys me

And surrounded by warmth, I just...

In the direction of the signpost

The fire rises

I remember a gentle melody

People say there is no eternity, there is not

I laugh and say it is nice too

For everything shines, the light will die out someday

We will walk until the day the fire of life goes out

But why do we

Stop thinking all of a sudden?

My dream is to live in peace

But I am nervous because of my lack of knowledge

If I eat something, it's yummy

I will decay clinging to my fate

This place is in a fire

And the scar burning, I just...

Toward the light

The water boils

A new memory takes my hand

Toward the signpost

The night sky divides

A rigid theory blocks

People say there is no eternity, there is not

I cry that it is painful

A balloon will deflate or crack someday

We will continue to protect the fountain of life

Couldn't finish studying and graduated

Couldn't tell and the love was broken

Couldn't play n broke up

It's troublesome

But it's not the inferno

Every toy that makes a sound

And every magic that gets rid of pain

Are my treasure

People say there is no eternity, there is not

We will walk until the day the fire of life goes out"

-As Burning-Souldragon was flying in the sky, the dragon would raise the sword and create a giant ball of fire and launch it down at Orochi as it made a massive explosion, causing the entire mountain's ceiling to explode as Shinobu and the others quickly got out as they jumped out of the mountain and it was bright out as it was morning-

Hanzou: Surely that has got to do something to it... What?! -The serpent moved from the rubble as it raised its six heads and cackled loudly as it roared loudly in the air as well-

Shinobu: It's still alive?!

Hyuga: Bastard won't go down!

-It was then, Mudou, Yakumo and Amatsu along with Hanzou would charge towards the Serpent and attack it-

Shinobu: Wha-?! What are they doing?!

Hyuga: Kamikaze? Seems fitting! Haha! -He laughed and charged right in with Senryuukaku as the two white beasts attacked the Serpent without fear-

Shinobu: W-Why are they doing this? There must be other ways to stop it...

"Shinobu-san..." -The sound of Onimaru's voice was heard as Shinobu would turn to look back at Burning-Souldragon holding onto Onimaru in the form of a sword-

Shinobu: Onimaru-san...?

"In dark times, lives must be sacrificed to save a billion more and with that, humanity grows stronger throughout each generation.." -Onimaru said to Shinobu telepathically as the girl began to worry-

Shinobu: W-What are you saying? Hey...Onimaru-san, what do you mean by that?

"When the Sun Rises, be sure to be there when it happens. The End is near...Kochou Shinobu, please always fight with a smile and protect those who are weak, fortune will come before you in no time." -Onimaru said as Burning-Souldragon would fly towards Orochi as his weapons and his wings ignited in flames as the song "Kamado Tanjirō no Uta" was heard-

Shinobu: Eh? W-What? But I... -She felt sad and confused by what Onimaru said as she watched Burning-Souldragon flying away. Kanae would hold onto her younger sister as she was in tears and saw that Shinobu was slowly tearing up as well as she was continuously watching the dragon fly away-

"I close my eyes and remember

That time which has passed by

I can't turn back, I can't return home

There's a deep, yawning darkness

I can't turn back, I can't return home

There's a deep, yawning darkness

A tender sound that makes you want to cry

No matter the pain

Go forward (go forward), go forward (go forward), keep going ahead (keep going ahead)

Cut away the despair

Even with all I've lost, even with all I've lost

I have no choice but to keep living

Even if I am beaten down

There are things to protect

Even with all I've lost, even with all I've lost

I have no choice but to keep living

Even if I am beaten down

There are things to protect

If there is nothing but this fate for me, I will be prepared for it

Even if I struggle and claw through the mud

There's a thin thread that can't be seen

And a tender sound that makes you want to cry

No matter the frustration

Go forward, go forward, keep facing ahead

Cut away the despair

Even with all the pain, even with all the pain

I have no choice but to stand up again

There are things to protect

There are things to protect"

-Senryuukaku glowed bright white with Hyuga while Hanzou glowed bright purple with Mudou and Yakumo as each of them were holding onto a single head of the serpent. Amatsu glowed bright yellow and red like fire as it held onto the sixth head tightly and roared loudly-

Hyuga: For the future of this world!

Hanzou: For the people we love!

Souldragon: For The Burning-

Onimaru: The Flaming!

The four: The Flaming Soul! -Onimaru, Souldragon, Hanzou and Hyuga shouted together as their bodies all glowed brightly as everyone that had been holding onto the heads would explode and destroyed all six heads and stopped the heads from healing, Burning-Souldragon would roar as it stabbed Onimaru at the very back of the serpent with its spear and would hold down the weapons as the dragon exploded with the weapons as Orochi's entire body exploded into pieces and turned into ashes-

"I love you.." -The last words was heard in Shinobu's head as she screamed and cried as her sister was running away while holding onto her as the mountain that had the shrine of Izayoi exploded-

-Two years later-

"I learned that the most painful thing to lose is the person you loved and care for the most, be it family or lover or even a friend. As he had said, I promise myself to always keep smiling, even in battle. Onimaru-san had saved Japan or possibly the entire world by slaying Yamato-no-Orochi with Byakuya Hyuga-san and Akatsuki Hanzou-san. These three are the true heroes of this world, ones that we needed but do not deserve.. The city that Onimaru-san built was kept hidden and was abandoned soon after the people had found out that the Land's master was gone and the Great Flame of Kabuki'O had also vanished after Onimaru-san's death but the people did not waste any time after hearing of the man's death. They built a statue of the three heroes at the very centre of the abandoned city along with their three mighty and powerful Spirits together, Burning-Souldragon, Senryuukaku and Yakumo together.." -Shinobu narrated as the song "Reset" could be heard as it was being sung outside by Kanae-

"Scattered flower petals

colored the town.

But the wind told us

That this would be the last time.

The moon that crossed the sky then

shone down to say

That the seasons always change

So there's no need to worry.

We always shed the same tears.

You don't realize what you have

Until it's gone.

If I could have just one wish

I would say "Goodbye" to who I was yesterday.

If my feelings don't change

I'll see you someday, beneath the sakura trees.

So that the promise we made that day

Will never fade away.

I'll trace with my fingers

The brilliant morning light.

The same moment will never happen twice.

So I can go forward.

Not lost anymore.

To send my deepest prayers to you

I'll keep on singing today.

If the answers I sought are out there

Please kindly let me know.

If I could have just one wish

I would like to reach across time.

If my feelings don't change

I'll see you someday, beneath the sakura trees.

To send my deepest prayers to you

I'll keep on singing today.

If the answers I sought are right here before me

Please kindly let me know."

-Out in the garden as Kanae was singing, Shinobu was writing on a diary as she would then close the book and place the book on top of a shelf as she would then head out of the room, on her desk, there was a small candle that was coloured in purple and pink, the string of the candle would then get lit in fire as something had lighted it-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Homura Kabuki'O is a reversed term of "Homura O'Kabuki", which stands for "Great Eccentric Flame".

Homura Kabuki'O is Onimaru's great ancestor and the man known as "Amatsu" is Onimaru's father.

The Spirit known as "The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu" is Onimaru's father in Dragon Spirit form.

Burning-Souldragon serves as one of Onimaru's most powerful Spirit with the blade known as "Onimaru-Shin'uchi" as these two forms are capable of destroying continents in less than an hour.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Thousands of years later...-

-The sound of traditional Japanese drums were heard banging loudly as the sight of a shrine was seen in the middle of the city of Nagoya. There were high school students walking around the area with workers in their suits and uniforms as well as it is a modern society, people were walking past the Shrine that was up a hill and were bowing towards it as they walked past it. Within the shrine, there were multiple priests and priestess together as they bowed down to a large Dragon Katana in Red and a long Dragon Spear that was also Red.-

-The sound of heartbeats could be heard coming from the two weapons-

。 。 。 。 。


End file.
